Book 1: Ninjas of Pokegirls
by DragonBlade00
Summary: A Naruto/Pokegirl-xover. When Naruto find a scroll labeled Sukebe and he decides to open it with Gaara and their lover, they are suck into a portal leading them to the Pokegirl world. Will they be a bane of the world or the heros of this world. harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja of the Pokégirl World**

**Edit: 011411**

**I fixed some the errors.**

**AN: I know this story will start bad so do not flame me on grammar. This story takes place with Gaara still having Shukaku seal in him. Also, lemon will appear in latter chapters. I am not confident on my lemon writing skills, yet.**

**Also, this chapter has some errors y friends and I tried to correct. There are still probably _some_ mistakes still in it. After all no writing is perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokégirl or Naruto. They and any other material I use come from their respected owners.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking/talking with demons/mind to mind talking'_

**"Bjiu talking"**

_**'Bjiu thinking'**_

_**"Jutsu/techniques"**_

**Chapter 1**

**-Sunrise, some where in the middle of the Land of Wind-**

Winds roared in the scorching desert as sand and dust blew throughout the sandy plain. In the distance, two figures could be seen crossing the scorching desert at high speed in the middle of this powerful sandstorm.

One was a young man of about 180 cm tall and wore a white ceremonial robe with a ceremonial hat that had the kanji of 'Fire' on it. He had sun-kissed blond hair, bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

His traveling partner was a young woman around the height of 164 cm tall and wore a lavender jonin vest with ANBU pants. She had lavender eyes and long indigo hair that reached her waist.

After a few miles of sprinting, the blond man yelled over to his traveling partner, "I wonder what Gaara would need us for, eh Hinata-chan." "I don't know Naruto-kun. Maybe it has something to do with that half of the scroll we found," replied Hinata. Naruto looked ahead as if he could see through the sandstorm.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto yell over the howling winds, "Lets race to Suna, winner decides what we do tonight!" With that, Naruto took off forward into the unknown followed by a crimson face Hinata, who for some reason passed up Naruto.

They continued to run at high speed, with Naruto back in the lead, until they spotted a large rock formation ahead. When they neared it, a dozen men and women appeared in swirls of sand. This caused both Naruto and Hinata to stop immediately, which accidently brought a huge dust cloud caused by their race to crashing into the shinobis.

"Ha *cough* HALT *cough*," one of the Suna-nin yelled in a commanding tone. "State your buss-" One of the kunoichi interrupted him by tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at Naruto hat and robe. "Umm… Hokage-sama please forgive me, I did not recognize you with this sandstorm." The Suna-nin said bowing to Naruto.

"Ah, no problem, no problem. I'm here to see Gaar-umm the Kazekage about an issue between Kages," Naruto said waving his hands in front of him. "So may we enter?"

"Y-yes of course Hokage-sama, the Kazekage-sama has been waiting for your arrival." The sand ninja quickly dismissed the others and signaled Naruto and Hinata to follow.

The small party quickly walked through the village and toward the Kazekage tower. Along the way, Naruto and Hinata could see the villagers and shinobi stop what their doing and look at them. Some bow while other cheer out for the man who fought the Akatsuki alongside their leader.

The group finally reached the Kazekage tower and went upstairs to the Kazekage's office. When they reach the office their guide left them after he announced Naruto presence to the secretary.

The secretary checked the Kazekage's schedule before opening the door and let them in.

As soon as Naruto and Hinata closed the door behind them, it started glowing blue before fading away, signaling a silencing jutsu as activated. "Namikaze-sans, welcome." the monotone red haired said man in font of them.

Gaara, in the Kazekage robe without the hat, stood at Naruto height and had jade colored eyes with a black circle around the eyes. He wore the similar clothing he wore to the kage summit two

Beside him was his former student now wife, Matsuri, who had brown hair and onyx color eyes. She wore a standard Suna jonin uniform with metal arm braces on both arms. She had her hiti-ate was tie around her neck and had her first weapon, the jouhyou **(1)**, hung out of her kunai pouch.

"Gaara, how many time do I have to tell you just to call me and Hinata by our first name," Naruto said pretty much forgoing formal talks with his best friend, while reaching into his robe and pulling out a scroll with the words Sukube on the top of it. "What did you find out about this scroll?" (If anyone wondering, Gaara and Matsuri height is the same as Naruto and Hinata's)

Gaara and Matsuri looked at their half of the scroll on the desk before Gaara replied, "Well, it is written in both our language and your friend Temujin language." Naruto thought about their Western friend and about the language his people used. Hard to forget him when he first invades your country then becomes your ally within a span of a week.

"Well," Naruto said with a somewhat smug tone as he looked to Hinata, "Hinata and I can read his language. After all, he taught it to us so we could talk with him and his people went they came over to trade."

"Well then, please translate was being said on this half of the scroll," Gaara said pointing at the English word just above the torn part of the scroll which said 'PLEASE REATTACH BOTTOM HALF TO CONTINUE READING'.

Naruto tried and fail to stop himself from laughing from the message, while Hinata only giggled before picking up their portion of the scroll and attaching it to Gaara's. She turned to explain why Naruto was laughing to the two confused Suna-nins. "Gaara-kun, Matsuri-chan, The reason Naruto-kun is laughing is because it said to attach our piece of the scroll with yours, the same reason we came here because ours said the same thing on ours." Hinata pointed at the top part of her scroll that had similar writing on it.

Matsuri join Hinata in her giggling when Hinata finished but within a few seconds the truth behind to scroll hit all of them. _'The guy who made this scroll made it in two pieces on purpose,'_ was everyone thoughts as the turn to look at the scroll, which were glowing green and purple.

"What in the world…" Naruto began before the blinding lights from the scroll enveloped them.

**-(Void)-**

The four ninjas found themselves in a white void with the scroll they had combined floating in front of them. Naruto and Matsuri both looked around, looking for anything familiar as Hinata activated her Byakugan scanning the area looking for anything hidden from everyone else's sight. Gaara just sat on…a sand chair?…and stare at the scroll that brought them here.

Then a faint voice could be heard. After a few minutes, the voice grew louder until they could tell it was male and old by the sounds of it.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!" The voice shouted out, causing everyone stare at the faint shape of a white-haired man with a lab coat on. He seems to be middle-aged and pale skin.

Everyone nodded, or in Naruto's case nodded with his whole body (1), so the ghost-like man started speaking again, "Ah, I see that the shinobi in this world found my dimension traveling scroll I created." The man turned around to the scroll and touched the middle portion of it before continuing. "As you might or might not know my name is Sukebe, world greatest mage, scientist and super pervert!" He exclaimed which caused Naruto to form a huge sweat drop on the back of his head, while Matsuri and Hinata glared daggers at the self-proclaimed super pervert.

The perverted scientist turn back to everyone before saying, "I'm only a recording of the original genius" _'Yea, right' _"so if any of you are shinobi are know as kunoichi then beware of the world this scroll is sending you. While pokedex can tell your human, some may try to capture you and sell for being powerful like kunoichi I've created yet still a pure blood human woman unaffected by my virus."

Now that statement caused all of them to jerk their head up to him. "Said what?" Were the voices of Naruto, Hinata and Matsuri.

The ghost 'stepped' aside revealing a giant portal.

Just as Naruto and the others began to debate wither or not to go to this world, two familiar demonic voices yelled in their minds. **"Go to that world NOW!" **Were the combined shouts of Kyuubi and Shukaku.

Their voices caused everyone to winces from the volume of their voices. _'WTF! Kyuubi/Shukaku? Why do you want us to go to his world for?"_

The Tail-Beasts answers was a huge surge of yokai from their back, sending Naruto into Hinata and Gaara into Matsuri before being sent into the portal. Everyone's last thought was, _'Damn you Kyuubi/Shukaku.'_

The recording rubbed his head then looked at the spot where the shinobis were before saying, "Oh yea, I forgot to mention that due to the possible language difference I'll give you the ability to understand all the languages the original learned."

"Now then step through the portal," the recording finished speaking to him before fading away.

**-(In the middle of a forest)-**

David Yin, a young 18-year-old tamer, was currently running through the forest, why? Well after rescuing five Pokégirl from Team Rocket raid on a poke ranch by using only his wits, his two pokegirls (both of whom received injuries that requires them to rest inside their pokeballs), and his sister Moriko, a recently threshold Earth Maiden who wore a brown one-piece dress. Then again, destroying Team Rocket's Pokégirl-capturing machine before running away might have warranted that retaliation the runners received.

Did that really warrant a chased with a dozen of Team Rocket member using their pokegirls' attacks and guns to kill them? Because attacks like those is overkill for the one tamer and one Pokégirl.

As the Rocket Pokégirl rain, their long-range attack on them as bullets from flew passed them, a few bullets managed to hit David and Moriko's legs. "AH," They both stumbled onto the ground into a second clearing.

The brother and sister team tried to crawl to each other when the Team Rocket members burst through the bushes with their Growlies, Sidevipers and Purrsians. Almost all of them wore black pant, black caps, and black t-shirts with a giant red R on them. Only one of the Rocket members wore a red cap, assumedly the leader of the group had walked up to David with his Growlie right beside him.

"You think you could steal from us." The Rocket man said in a deep evil like voice as his Growlie growled at Moriko trying to move to her brother. "Hahaha, before I kill you I think I'll play with your slut."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RAPE MY SISTER GHA-" David yells out before the Growlie use it **Slash** attack on him, craving three shallow gashes into his chest.

"Your sister?" The Rocket leader said turning to his team. "He said this slut is his sister, HAHAHAHA." He started laughing with his team joining him. The Rocket man advanced on Moriko, unbuckling his pants as he stood over when all of a sudden. _**"BOOM"**_. A crater formed where his men were stand, with his men either dead or unconscious from the impact shattered around the crater.

Everyone stared at the four 'humans' that stood up inside the crater. One was a blond-hair man who looked around David's age, and then a red-hair man who also looked around David's age, both dressed in robes and both tall then him by 4 inches. The last two to stand was a Blue-hair girl with white eyes who looked like a blind kunoichi and a brown-hair girl who also look like a kunoichi by the way they dressed.

'_At lest their my height' _the trapped tamer thought as he looked at the kuniochis.

The reason his questioning if they were not human was because of the 2 meter deep and 3 meters across crater created by their impact with earth. Also, the fact they could stand after a 'fall' like that.

All four party crashes had start looking around getting themselves familiar to the land when their eyes landed on David, Moriko and the remains of the Rocket team. The only conscious member all of a sudden felt dread crawl up his spine as the kunoichis and Naruto glared at him, mainly because he was standing over a half-naked Moriko with his pants unbuckle.

Now if their one thing Naruto and co. hates the most besides traitors and murders (with the except Gaara's old self) were rapists.

The Rocket man tried to reach for his gun but was frozen in place, along with his Pokégirl, by Naruto killer intent. In a flash Matsuri had knockout the dog-like teen with a well placed dropkick while Hinata kill Red cap with two _Jūken _strikes: one to his temple, turning his brain to mush, and one to he groin, popping his twin mini-me. The later caused the remaining males, unconscious and conscious, to unconsciously move their hands over their groins.

With the scum out of the way, the shinobis noticed the guy and girl they helped were wounded. Matsuri went to heal Moriko as well as giving the Earth maiden a cloak from her scroll to cover herself up. Well Matsuri help Moriko; Hinata went over to David, who was being lifted up by Gaara's newly made sand, to heal his legs from the gun wounds.

David was speechless at what just happen. These guys save his and his sister's ass from death's door just by appearing out of nowhere and then mercilessly killed the a Team Rocket member just for trying to rape Moriko.

As the Tamer thought about his situation, Naruto and Gaara currently stood over the unconscious Growlie with Naruto pinching his nose to stop the blood flow there. "Eh…Hey…Gaara do you think this is a Pokégirl that ghost told us about?" Naruto said as he studied the very sexy dog-like girl, "She looks like one of those victims Orochimaru's sick experiments like Isaribi."

Gaara just continued to stare at the dog-girl before answering Naruto, "It seem to me Nam-" Naruto glared at Gaara, "Naruto that this Sukebe was just like your sensei Jiraiya, the super pervert in our world, mix with Orochimaru crazy scientific mind."

Gaara looks at the red and white colored ball on the ground, right next to Red cap's body, and picked it up. "I wonder how this works." He said to Naruto as he pointed the ball to the Growlie. A red beam shot out and hit the Growlie and within a second, the Growlie turn red like the beam before disappearing into the pokeball.

"That was so cool." Naruto shouted out causing David and Moriko to look at him as if he gone crazy, everyone knew what a pokeball does.

After seeing a few more confusing behaviors from the four newcomers made David believe that they may have amnesia from the fall… that or they aliens in disguise (A good guess).

After being healed by Hinata with her medical ninjutsu, David decided to ask the best question in this situation (At least for him). "Umm… Thanks for helping us escape Team Rocket, but I have to ask are you not for around here or something? Since you guys have been acting like you never see a Pokégirl like that Growlie or my sister for instance," This caused everyone but Matsuri to take a quick glance at the girl currently snug against an uncomfortable Matsuri. After all, in the Elemental Countries, people there had a variety of hair colors.

David did not miss those glances, who now believed they never heard of or seen a Pokégirl. "Well before I explain anything," David said looking to the remaining Team Rocket member. "Let get those thugs tied up and report them to the police at my uncle's town up ahead. Oh yeah, my name David Yin and the Earth Maiden beside your kunoichi is my sister Moriko."

After sorting a _few _details with David (i.e. showing him that the girls are not Pokégirl) and tied up the Rocket member did they head off to the town ahead named Leeds, one of the few towns that kept their name the same after Sukebe's Revenge.

It took only a few hours to reach the Kohona size city. Once they got there, the EC ninjas saw many sights and many girls similar the girls the tied up and Moriko. Most were somewhat dress and other were in their birthday suits. They located the police station and reported the location where they left the Team Rocket member as well as turn in the dead leader's Pokégirl. Luckily for Naruto and co, the Officer Jenny who wrote down the location of the Rocket members was to busy looking for something and did not ask for identification.

After reporting the incident, the group continued their trip to the laboratory, which was not far from the police station. The laboratory was easy to spot since it had a huge poster by the door shows a picture of an average teenage boy holding a red and white ball in his hand, standing next to him is a blue-skinned girl with what looked like a shell on her back. That and the fact it said the "Leeds' Main Pokégirl Lab."

When they reached the lab, everyone went inside to see several waiting chairs and couches against both sides of the wall and a desk in between to doors. At the desk, a young woman stood behind it. She stood at the height of about 162 cm tall with long blue hair and green eyes. She had roughly a C-cup bust and was very curvy. But what got everyone from the shinobi world staring at her were the white fur fox ears on her head and the white fur foxtail waving behind her.

The Pokégirl gave a slight bow before saying, "Welcome to Professor Yin's lab, how may I…" The fox-girl stopped talking as soon as she saw David and Moriko. "Oh David, your uncle is expecting you and sister in the lab, but you didn't tell him you were bring friends." The vixen said in a playful tone. "You guys may go in now and tell him I need one of his _special_ massage soon. He always too busy now these days to notices it."

David, knowing what she meant, nodded before leading everyone through the double doors and into the lab. Inside was a bunch of computers and lab equipments throughout the room. It also had several window that were bar to prevent thing for entering or leaving.

In the center of all this was a man who looked to be around his mid-30s with black spiky hair. The man wore a white lab coat with black pants and boots. On is belt was four of those red and white balls, which Gaara notice David having two of them on his belt. He stood about 176 cm tall and is built like Gai. He sat in a desk doing what every world leader, kage, and CEO hates with passion, paperwork.

The man looked up from his paper and smiled when he saw David. Ignoring Naruto and co, the professor stood up and walked over to his nephew. He stopped in front of David, looking at each other in the eye, Naruto was sure they were sparkling.

Naruto notice that David had the _exacted_ same hairstyle as his uncle and wore everything but the lab coat like the professor. But what scared Naruto was the fact they had the same height difference between them like between Gai and Lee. _'OH Shit, please do Kami, don't let them be this world's version of Gai and Lee.' _Naruto answer came when Moriko closed her eyes and warned everyone else to, but it was to late.

Although there was not the 'whole shout of each other name' that Gai and Lee did, the illusion that followed was real enough. David and the professor gave each other a big hug, which started a Gai and Lee version of unbreakable Genjutsu. The building seemed to disappear and the sun could be seen at the horizon with ocean waves crashing into the rock. Naruto and everyone else managed to close their eyes before they could witness anymore of this torture.

Everyone waited a few minutes before reopening his or her eyes to see the lab back to normal. Moriko, who was still beside Matsuri, turn to everyone with and apologize, "I'm sorry for the late warning. My brother looks up our uncle as a second father to the point as dress, eating, and talking like him."

After getting everything settled down, David told his uncle everything that happen on his way here from the Hardcore League. He told of how he got his sister out of that brutal league to this region, the Blue League. He talked about is adventures he went through to bring Moriko to the Blue league so that she could live a safer Pokégirl life.

After explain his fight with the Team Rocket members and rescuing five of the Pokégirl they stole from Team Rocket, who raided a friend's Pokeranch. David reached into his backpack and pulled out four more pokeball. Professor Yin scanned them through his computer and identified what Pokégirl they are but did not tell anyone kind of Pokégirl they are.

Then it became Naruto turn to explain and so he did. He told them of the scroll half that he and Gaara found and how Hinata combined them. Naruto told the Poke group about their talk with the recording of Sukube, which caused a few shouts of "What!" Then Gaara took over and explain how they ended up here due to some unforeseeable push, (Thoughts at that time: Damn you Kyuubi/Shukaku).

Professor Yin and everyone else listen to their story carefully as Gaara also explain how their world was full of Shinobi; some are strong enough to destroy large cities and mountain ranges with one attack.

After Gaara finished, the silent Professor got up and went to his desk. He grabbed four _yellow_ pokedexes, as the shinobi remember from the story David told, and a box of pokeball. He also pulled out 4 books that had 'Tamer's for Dummies' on them.

Hinata was the first to speak up, "Umm…Ano…why are you getting those things out?" The professor stop temporary before speaking up in a teacher's tone, "I think you better hear the this recording of basic knowledge." Yin pulled up several files on his computer and clicked play.

"Welcome to the world of Pokegirls," A feminine voice came out of the computer speakers. "For those who have lost their memories or does not know anything about Pokégirl should listen in." (All information came from the Pokégirl Primer that I do not own!)

The voice continued, "First lesson: **POKEGIRL:** A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females."

The voice paused for a minute before continuing, "Sukebe originally created Pokegirls as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukube, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever."

There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokegirl, which describe what abilities they have, or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate pokegirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world." The program finished speaking to allow the EC group to digested this new information.

The voice continued to speak, "Lesson two, the creator of Pokegirls: **SUKEBE:** A master of technology and magic, this is the person responsible for the creation of pokegirls and the scars created from his war. A great pervert, mage, and scientist, he created the pokegirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed, and from the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump. **Warning this area is very dangerous and should be avoided.**"

After giving the warning, the voice paused to give the ninjas emphasizing of how dangerous it was before continuing, "Several years later, Sukebe came back and this time he used his powers to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth. Sukebe's Revenge lasted for a great many years. It is believed that at the end, after his pokegirls were turned back on his troops, that he was destroyed in the Battle of the San Bay. However, there does not exist any proof that he was in fact killed."

"Third lesson," The computer said "**SUKEBE'S REVENGE:** The war of humanity versus the hentai mage/scientist Sukebe. Sukebe introduced humanity to his form of hell. A plague, which killed millions and left nearly all females sterile, soldiers that were far beyond the powers of existing science, and other things the world thought only existed in fairy tales. The war united the world (which at the time was divided into something called "Nations") and sparked research into developing something that could combat Sukebe's super-soldiers, the pokegirls. The most famous battle was the Battle of San Bay, where the first energy weapons were used and the beginning of the Tamer forces were created. Sukebe's forces were barely defeated, thanks to the discovery that chosen people called Tamers can control wild pokegirls. Also, since most human females had been rendered infertile thanks to the plague, it was discovered that pokegirls could bear human children as well as pokegirls, males always human and some females human. However, almost all technology had been lost except those that dealt with stolen technology on pokegirls. After Sukebe's Revenge had been fought, the need for Tamers still existed as most pokegirls had become Feral and uncontrolled. Now, several hundred years after Sukebe's Revenge, humanity is just beginning to recover. Pokegirls are now somewhat accepted, Tamers are now accepted as full time jobs, pureblood human females are getting rarer since most breeding is done with pokegirls, technology has been slowly loosing its bad reputation from Sukebe, and humans must now learn the full extent of the world they live in now."

'_Revenge is never the answer for anything,' _thought Naruto as he and everyone else saw a video of Sukebe leading his army of Pokegirls. _'I learned that when Pain attacked, but Sukebe didn't have anyone the tell him that.'_

Just as the Shinobi thought it was over, the computer spoke up again time. "Lesson four: Plague: **BLOODY FLU:** The artificial and highly contagious disease unleashed by Sukebe on the world in 1993 AD (-9 AS). While initial symptoms mimicked a normal flu, women who contracted the disease suffered from cramps and vaginal bleeding. Men who contracted and recovered from the disease had no permanent effects from it, but women who survived the infection had extreme difficulty becoming pregnant thereafter. Worse, this sterility was passed on to their own female children, so even the women of today feel the effects of the long-vanished disease. Since pokegirls were immune to the disease, the more pokegirl ancestry a female has, the easier it is for her to become pregnant, and the more likely it is that her male children will have Blood Gifts, and her female children will go through Threshold. Even though less than one person in a five hundred died from this disease, the fact that nearly the entire world population caught this disease means that millions died from it. Once caught, a person was immune to the disease thereafter, and the Bloody Flu thusly was eradicated sometime in 1995 AD (-7 AS)."

'_Well this information explained that recording's/ghost's warning,' _the shinobis thought at the same time.

The voice continued to tell the shinobi of the damages after the war.** "RED PLAGUE:** Loosely based on the Bloody Flu, the Red Plague, which was initially dubbed as the "Monster Flu" was created by scientists in the pre-Sukebe nation of China and unleashed in the year 2000 AD (-2 AS). The disease was supposed to kill off pokegirls, but fell far short of that goal. Most pokegirl breeds who caught the disease contracted headaches, stomachaches, dizziness, fever, and nausea, for about two days before recovering. A few breeds of pokegirls suffered worse though, and one, the Sphinx, was nearly eradicated by the virus. It was recorded as a success since the sick pokegirls were easier to kill. Ironically, it came back to bite humanity in the ass soon after. In the year 2 AS (2004 AD), the Monster Flu mutated and became the Red Plague, a highly contagious airborn plague that pokegirls were immune to, but no one else was. Once contracted, death was almost certain, and it was easy to tell who was infected by the large, bleeding sores that opened up on their body. It took three years for the Red Plague to purge itself, and by the year 5 AS (2007 AD), humanity was measured in millions rather than billions. Being originally made to affect all breeds of pokegirls, many forms of animal life were infected as well, decimating them. Since unlike humans, the animals had no new species to help replenish their numbers with, most breeds of animals are today extinct or severely endangered."

Two thought went through the ninjas' mind. _'WHAT THE F***, this people are crazy enough to create their own "kill themselves disease".'_ And, _'Damn it, that means we better find a good food source or we become vegetarian.' _As an after thought from Naruto, _'Hehehe, this would be an Akimichi worst nightmare to be here.'_

The voice came back again causing Naruto to groan, he though it was over, "Last lesson: **TAMER:** A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a pokedex), six pokeballs, a copy of the award winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokegirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six pokegirls with them at any time. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokegirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many pokegirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well."

'_Well scratch that idea Chouji and all the single males in the Akimichi clan would lover it here. After all, they love meat and they're pervert insides.' _Naruto thought as he remembering the incident at the main hot spring. That ended with Chouji and two other Akimichi to get a beating of a lifetime.

Naruto suddenly remember Jiraiya and his perverted antics, he missed that prevented hermit. Although he was still pissed, that Jiraiya practically abandon him until he was thirteen. At least his godfather did train and teach as well as leaving him with the first half of the scroll to him.

Naruto snapped out of his sad memories of his godfather's death when Yin started talking. "Well, now do you guys and girls know why I got this stuff out?" It so that y'all can travel around without anyone questioning you on how you can walk safely without a Pokégirl." The professor paused for a minute to catch his breath before continuing. "Also, you get the benefits of a tamer to go almost anywhere."

The professor put the four pokeball that David took out of his backpack with several others. "I'll even give y'all guys the Tamer's licenses without having you take the test, after all you did save my nephew and niece and all of y'all look responsible."

"Meet me outside if you shinobis want to be tamers," the professor said before he pushed the pokeballs full of pokegirls out through the back door and into the field. David and Moriko followed him.

Naruto looked at Hinata as Gaara looked at Matsuri and debating weather or not to accept this.

'_Hime, do you really want us to become tamer?' _Naruto asked his lover mentally through the mate mark Kyuubi tricked him into giving Hinata.

'_Hai, after that last council meeting about your clans revival, this would be a good place to find someone who see you for who you are like me and Shion.' _The former Hyuuga heiress replied as she remember the only other girl that truly love Naruto like she did…well at lest the only other girl at their age.

'_Err, Ok then,' _Naruto said through their link before cutting it off. The reason why he cut it off was because of the damn fox constantly sending images of him, Hinata and Shion together. Too bad Shion could not come with them.

He took one glance at Gaara to see what they may have decided and saw something he never thought would see in his lifetime. Gaara's face was as red as a tomato at what Matsuri probably told him.

After Gaara face turn back to it normal color did they walked up to the table that had four backpacks full of stuff. Just as they were about to put it on, Gaara noticed something. That was that he could understand and read the writing around him. _'Interesting, how is it possible for me to know the meaning of this language?'_ Gaara looked to his lover and noticed she had realized the same thing he had and was current look back at him. They both nodded to each other and decided to talk about this later.

They put the backpacks on, Naruto turn to face everyone, "Well, it looks like we're going to have a weird and perverted journey through this world." He said before he and the rest of the shinobis walk out the back door.

**-(Backyard of the Lab)-**

Dozens of pokegirls ran around playing, talking or napping out as they stretched their legs from being crapped inside their pokeballs for so long.

Professor Yin sat at the porch with his nephew and niece, waiting for EC ninjas to come out. As they waited, Yin kept his eye on his niece. He could tell the signs of becoming Feral and hoped that she would be picked by one of the hopefully new tamers.

As they waited, Professor Yin put the five pokeballs of the Pokegirls David rescued and wonder what to do. He got a call from his friend Jack, who owns the Pokeranch that was robbed. Jack said that he could give them to new tamers but only if they were good, caring ones. Jack did not want more corrupted Tamers with his Pokégirl he bred, especially since these girls came from his brother's ranch in Edo.

The only ones possible for that task is the Shinobi saved not only his brother's kids; they also helped arrest a group of Team Rocket members.

Just as he finished think about the incident earlier, Naruto and the others came out with the pokepack he made for them on.

'_Well now, time to see if they'll take them,'_ the professor thought.

"Hey y'all guys," The professor shouted to the ninjas. "So y'all decide to become tamers. Let me register ya'll to make it official." The man finished pulling a laptop out of gods knows where.

The professor opened his laptop and turns it on. "Give me the pokedexs inside the right pocket of your pokepack." It took them a second to realize the backpacks were call pokepacks. They reach into the side pockets, pull out their dexs, and handed to the professor.

The professor pulled out a cord and plugged it into the USB port on Naruto's dex. "All rightly now, I need to put your personal information in your dex so you can be indentified during your pokebattles and gym matches." Yin said as he brought up the information sheet.

Now starts the information gathering, "Full name?" "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." "Age?" "18" "I'll put your hometown as Leeds since there is no place in Edo named Kohona or Suna, is that ok?" "Umm…Okay." "*Type* *type* and I believe that it for now unless you want to take the storage test?" The professor said looking up to Naruto. "Emm…maybe later." The blond ninja replied as he remembers what was said about storage in that stupid 'Tamers for Dummies' book.

After Naruto got his dex back, Yin signal the next person to come up, which was Hinata.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some of the same question I asked Naruto. Full name?" "Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze." "Alright now-WHAT! Are you two brother and sister?" the stunned professor said as both his nephew and niece staring at him for stating the impossible. Those two looked nothing alike. "No," shouted Hinata. "He my husband." "Wait you two are married?" That caused the Yins to gape that them like fish out of water. "Y-yes, it was never announced at our village because of the enemies Naruto-kun made." Hinata said, feeling relief as if she repented for a sin.

David turned to Gaara and asked, "Are you and Miss Matsuri married too?" Gaara glanced at the older boy and replied in a monotone voice, "Yes."

Recovering for that shook incident (at least for the professor), he typed in the same information in Hinata, with the exception of her being registered as a female Tamer.

The professor hurried to get Hinata her dex back, while think, _'aren't they to young to get married? Also, why did they want to become Tamers if they're married?'_ But the professor decided to keep his mouth shut and continue the Shinobi's registrations.

Gaara and Masturi handed the professor their dexs as well. "Well then, I just need your ages and surname to hurry this along. So Age?" "18." The Suna ninja replied. "Surname?" no Sabaku." "*Type* *type* Okay both of y'all will be done soon."

The professor handed the Suna-nin their dexs back before he stood up. He turn to them and said, "Those dexs are the newest model and have everything in them to record your battles, how much money you have, and your location with the GPS." The professor crossed his arms over his chest, "I modified them for you so that your location beacon could be turn off so that the Leagues can't track you (Although I can). After all, y'all can't use your skills if you're being watched."

"Well now it time to chose your pokegirls…In fact I know just the girls for y'all." Yin said as he walked down the as groups of girls started following behind them. The shinobis and the remaining Yins followed.

The group of girl quickly swarmed the new Tamers and the Yins, asking questions about the Rookie Tamers and if they could be in their Harems.

Not far away were 5 pokegirls in their own group. These were the newest girls to Yin's Starter Pokégirl.

Two would look like normal girls if it were not for their pupils. One was silver-hair with silver eyes and was about 170 cm tall. The other girl was Black-hair with black eyes and was 170 cm tall. Both were curvy with B-cup breast, fair skin, and thin arms. They both wore battle kimono and had their hair in a single ponytail. The only other differences between them were the sword sheaths they had tied around their waist. One was of a western design while the other was the sheath for a katana.

The last one that closely resembled a normal girl looked like Anko, one of Naruto sempais, only shorter at the height of 160 cm. She had C-cup breast and slightly tan skin. Her hairstyle was exactly as Anko, a pineapple shape, with black-hair instead of purple like Anko. She wore a battle kimono like what Temari wore when they first met her but this girl had a kunai pouch on her left leg.

The shortest one was a chocolate fur fox squirrel girl that stood at a height of 141 cm with shoulder length hair. She had a tan mane of fur around her neck, A-cup breasts, and around her vaginal area. The only thing about her that was off (at least to the shinobis) was that she was nearly naked with only a bra and panties on.

The last was a black fur fox-like girl missing her tail and had an aura on contempt for the girls around the new tamers. She was about 174 cm tall and had C-cup breast. She had waist length ebony hair and black fur covering most of her body. She had a pair of black furred fox ears on top of her head.

They all stared at the pile of Pokégirl on top of the new Tamers. The silver hair girl looked at the pile of girl with disgust, "All those girls want is someone to tame them." She said look at her black hair twin. "True, but that is our nature," the fox squirrel said. The kunoichi standing next to the two twins grabbed them both and said, "Kayo, Kei, you two should be hoping that we don't get separated while they're here. We have been together since Edo with Atsuko." The ninja glanced at the fox. "And our foxy friend here."

The Black fox-girl stared at kunoichi and opened her mouth to say something. She was about to speak when she and the Eva felt a presence of a **Strong **fox, to be exacted a fox lord, around as well as another animal lord.

'_Where is this powerful presence coming from?' _The fox-girls thought together as they looking around for the source of the fox presence. Their friends stopped talking as the vixens look around.

That when Naruto and the rest decided to 'pop' up. The girls jump back, surprised at their appearance... that and the rainbow colored smoke bombs that exploded around them. The blond shinobi looked at the girls that had caught everyone's eyes, not just because of their beauty or Edo clothing (for the ones with clothes) but because they were separated from the main group.

**-(Earlier)-**

As the group was about to be mobbed, Naruto created seven-shadow clone outside the mob and had them transform into them. Then he had them swap places with the Tamer and professor.

After dusting themselves off, they notice a small group of pokegirls who did not act like the crazy hormone induced girl that mobbed (and possible rape) them earlier.

Curious, Naruto pointed his pokedex at the first girl with black fur. (For those who know about pokegirls and do not want to waste time reading info you already know then skips over this part.)

**NOGITSUNE****, the Can't Get Any Tail Pokegirl Lvl 7**

**Type:**** Anthropomorph** (vulpine)

**Element:**** Dark**/Magic

**Frequency:**** Rare**

**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat

**Role:** illusionist, avenger

**Libido:** Average (can become High depending on the Tamer`s Harem)

**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, dog pokegirls

**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport

**Enhancements:** Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x5) and Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Undetectable Aura

**Evolves:** Dark Kitsune (redemption, love or Shiny Stone)

**Evolves From:** Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail); Vixxen (Dark Stone + Dusk Stone)

_It seems that whenever a Kitsune does something that goes against her personal code, a form of honor unknown to any other being, a Kitsune loses her tail and becomes Nogitsune. _

_With the loss of her tail, the Kitsune`s body seems to unleash a high amount of dark energy, changing the Kitsune into a new pokegirl. Though it is unknown how it happens, perhaps it is the work of a natural mechanism in a Kitsune or perhaps it is not. By becoming a Nogitsune, there are many changes to the Kitsune being besides the loss of her tail. The Kitsune`s fur changes to a pattern of black and white, almost similar to a Skunkette or Mephitits. Also, with the loss of tail, more magical properties of the Kitsune are unleashed, making her a somewhat powerful Magic-type. _

_It should be known however, that a Nogitsune is quite a difficult pokegirl to maintain in a Tamer's Harem. The Nogitsune becomes very conceited, as she sees herself as having nothing to lose, so that train of thought makes two traits about the Nogitsune stand out. The first, and hardest for the Tamer is that since the Nogitsune sees herself as having nothing, she wants all she can get from her Tamer, wanting more time with him during Taming sessions or as the second trait shows, wanting to be used in battle. The need to fight within a Nogitsune however can be a mixed blessing as with the want to be in battle, a Nogitsune is ruthless, using Hypnotize to put her opponent first, then draining her with Dream Eater. Should a Nogitsune`s opponent be able to shake off her Hypnotize, the Nogitsune will tend to use Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, depending on the level of mana, then follow up with Shadow Shot while the opponent is stunned. _

_It should also be stated that it is NEVER a good idea to have a Nogitsune and a Shaguar in the same Harem. The two pokegirls seem to have a rivalry that is up to the ferocity of the Kunoichis and Cheshires or the Demon Goddesses and the Neo Iczels._

After reading the girl information, Naruto barely heard the Kyuubi say something about lost honor and whatnot but heard the last part. **"Help that vixen with her redemption."** While that was happening, Gaara turn his pokedex to the Anko lookalike. While he did that, Hinata scan the twins and Matsuri scan the fury fox squirrel. Their pokedex chimed and replied the following information.

From Hinata's dex:

**SLICER****, the Swordswoman Pokegirl lvl 7**

**Type:**** Very Near Human**

**Element:**** Normal**/Fighting

**Frequency:****Uncommon** (Crimson League)

**Diet:** human diet

**Role:** fencers, frontline fighters

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Normal, Magic

**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Psychic

**Attacks:** Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter

**Enhancements:** Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.

**Evolves:** Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), or Piratit (Water Stone)

**Evolves From:** None

_Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes. _

_The main oddity amongst 30% of all Slicers is that their arms and fingers may appear thin and delicate, but remain as strong as normal arms. This can sometimes be quite the surprise to opponents, who believe the thinner arms means they are weak. _

_Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught offguard. The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer. _

_If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking). While their attacks can affect Ghost or Psychic pokegirls, they take double damage from psychic or ghost attacks. Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon._

From Gaara scan was:

**KUNOICHI****, the Ninja Pokegirl lvl 7**

**Type:**** Very Near Human**

**Element:**** Normal**/Dark

**Frequency:**** Common** (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)

**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food

**Role:** spy **Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting

**Attacks:** Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision

**Enhancements:** A Kunoichi can move in shadows and completely in silent, being almost impossible to detect. Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Senses (x2)

**Evolves:** Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal)

**Evolves From:** Ninjette (lvl 15)

_Kunoichis were made, along with Cheshires to be spies. During Sukebe's war, Kunoichi would gather information of the enemy, and then return so the more powerful Pokégirls could attack. Kunoichi can also defend themselves very well in battle, since they can combine their natural stealth talents with a series of attacks during a fight. Kunoichi attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style. _

_Kunoichi average around 5ft tall, and usually possess breasts in the B-to-C cup sizes. These Pokégirls can have all manners of skin and hair colors, but most have dark-colored eyes and hair, whereas their skin color is most often caucasian. Many Kunoichi keep their hair short, although individuals have their hair in just about any size and style. All kunoichi wear form fitting clothing, unless attempting to fit in as a human girl or as some other Pokégirl type. Pokedexes can see through their disguises, however. _

_Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this. _

_In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation, and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained._

Matsuri's dex said:

**EVA****, the Fox-Squirrel Pokegirl Lvl 7**

**Type:**** Animorph**, Humanoid

**Element:****Chippyna** (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress), Espea (normal; triggered in the day), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Storm Demon (process classified)

**Evolves From:** None

_Eva, the fox-squirrel pokegirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent. _

_On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck." _

_It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group`s safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research._

_There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4` to 4`6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive `hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feral born Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feral born have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild._

After that scan, Matsuri decided to scan Moriko:

**EARTH MAIDEN**** (aka GEOMANCER), the Earth Elementalist Pokegirl Lvl 20**

**Type:**** Very Near Human**

**Element:**** Ground**

**Frequency:**** Very Rare**

**Diet:** vegetarian

**Role:** soil cultivation, protector of the earth

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water

**Attacks:** Earth Wall, Mud Slap, Earth Quake, Destabilize

**Enhancements:** In-Tune with Nature

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** None

_In appearance, an Earth Maiden looks like a normal human female, though their hair tends to have a green hue to it, which changes intensity with the seasons. They tend to be very kind in nature, but will become extremely violent if they witness crimes against the earth. _

_Unlike most Ground-type pokegirls, Earth Maidens do not have any parts of their bodies where their Ground-based attacks come from. Instead, the Earth Maiden uses the terrain around her to aid her in battle, calling forth mud and dirt from the ground. This is what gives them their nickname Geomancer, despite their lack of any true magical properties. Their primary defensive attack, Earth Wall, is created by the Earth Maiden calling up forth the ground around her to rise and become a shield in front of her, which lasts until it is eroded._

_Earth Maidens are usually found tending to plants in protected parks, greenhouses and farmlands. Some Tamers have reported that their Earth Maiden seems to love the earth more than they love their master._

After the shinobi looked at each other information, a grin appeared on Naruto's face. Hinata, knowing the look on Naruto's face, whispered to Gaara and Matsuri about the prank currently running through Naruto's mind. They decided to 'surprise' the group by following behind the blond haired stealth master on his prank.

As they waited for the Yin's to cache up, Naruto slowly roll a few of him special smoke bombs around the area of they planned to appear. As soon as the Yin family arrived, Naruto and the gang grabbed their shoulders and teleported to those girls position.

With a hurricane of leaves and dust, everyone appeared in front of the Edo pokegirls. The explosive seal on the bombs detonated the second they appeared.

What stood in front of the shinobis and tamers were to battle ready two slicers and kunoichi with the two fox girl behind them glowing with energy.

While the Naruto and the gang weren't surprised by their reaction-mainly because civilians would do the same back home- the Professor and David were. The Professor backed away slowly along side his nephew, Morkio stood behind Matsuri ready to fight. Professor Yin, after getting a yard away from the battle ready pokegirls, coughs a bit to get the girls attention.

"Well y'all, here are the Edo girls I wan-" _**BOOM, BOOM**_. The professor was interrupted by the sounds of explosion from the town. "What in the world," Prof. Yin started to say but stopped when the white-fur fox girl the Shinobi saw in the lobby can running up.

"PROFESSOR! A WIDOW IS ATTACKING!" the foxy girl said as loud screams of terror came from the town.

Everyone but the Naruto and the gang froze with terror looks on their faces. Even the Edo pokegirls, who were prepared to fight, froze with that name.

After a few seconds of the frozen face of terror, Naruto took a deep breath before shout at the stunned group, "WHAT THE HELL IS A WIDOW." That snapped everyone in hearing range back into reality but stared right behind the shinobis.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer until Hinata tapped on his shoulder. He turn around to see Gaara holding an ugly eight-legged somewhat like woman with his sand as Matsuri tied it arms to nearby trees with ninja wire. She dark black skin from the waist up, laced with weird plates of armor that looked like it was apart of her. Big red eyes surrounded her head. Naruto's dex was still on and reported in a _frightening_ computerized tone. (I'm just going to switch to the dex now for details)

**WIDOW****, the Run For Your Life If You See One**

**Pokegirl** **Type:**** Tauric Inhuman** (arachnid monster)

**Element:**** Bug**/Poison/Ghost

**Frequency:**** Not Rare Enough**

**Diet:** carnivore

**Role:** Boogieman and ultimate terror

**Libido:** no one wants to know

**Strong Vs:** any except Dragon

**Weak Vs:** Dragon

**Attacks:** Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Armor Punch, Hyper Venom

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), armored chitin, 360 degree vision, web spinners, poison sacs, multiple varieties of poison including transformative venom that has the potential to turn anyone affected by it into a Widow, hypnotic attack, ability to bite off and digest almost anything organic, extra arms

**Evolves:** Dryder (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)

**Evolves From:** Arachnae (extreme pain or Tamer's death)

**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 900,000,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 40,000,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one:** Run the fuck away, dumbass!

Behold a nightmare made flesh. This is not exaggeration, this is not a mistaken comparison to the NightMare breed of Pokegirl, this is the truth, plain and simple. Widows are the worst, the deadliest Pokegirl alive that's not a Legendary. They are destruction incarnate, the worst aspect of almost every sin made into spidery flesh. They are hateful creatures, and no one who has encountered them has anything good to say about them. The problem is, no one really knows WHY they appeared. There are several theories that have arisen from this. The most common one is that Sukebe created them. When his original home was destroyed and his first anamorphic creatures slain, he created Widows to gain his revenge, creating the more cute and cuddly breeds later on. Another theory, mainly put forward by Crimson League officials, state that the dreaded Pokegirl General, Athena, created them out of her rage against mankind. No one knows for certain, but everyone IS certain that they are among the most reviled of all Pokegirl breeds. Widows are truly monstrous to behold. From the waist up, they are humanoid in appearance, however their skin, dark black in color, is laced with a chitinous armor that can take immense damage from nearly every type of attack. They have blood red, compound eyes all around their head, the back ones sparsely hidden by wisps of hair, allowing the Widow full three hundred and sixty degree vision. Their jaws can split open at the chin, revealing razor-sharp mandibles and fangs that drip constantly with saliva. They have four arms. Two end in normal, five-fingered hands, but the lower pair end in long, curved blades that glisten with poison. Their cunt, just at the base of their waist, is lined with spikes around the labia, which inject paralytic venom into a victim, making it easier for the Widow to do as she pleases with them. From the waist down, they are spidery in appearance. A massive spider's abdomen serves as a Widow's lower body, supported by four thick, powerful, hairy spider legs. On the back of the spider-abdomen is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the black fur of the Widow. The spider-legs are long and strong, and a Widow can balance herself on the two back legs to shoot webs or streams of acidic Hyper Venom. All who have reported seeing a Widow and are still alive tell of the nightmares they had for days afterwards upon seeing such a horrible creature. Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, made all the more horrible by how they form.

**XXX WARNING, THIS INFORMATION SHALL NEVER BE REVEAL TO THE PUBLICS EYES: **When an Arachnae, a perfectly innocent breed of Pokegirl, suffers extreme agony that turns into terrible rage, or suffers the pain of losing her Tamer, she morphs into this despair-bringer. (Addendum by Professor Stroak: The knowledge of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form must not, repeat, MUST NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be revealed to the public. The backlash against Arachnaes, who's only crime would be a connection to this horrible breed, would be terrible, and many innocents would die. At all costs must the secret of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form be protected.) **XXX**

Widows in combat are fierce, deadly fighters. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them being lightning and fire attacks, which serve little purpose but to accelerate the life-cycle of a Widow (see attached entry), and dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can hurt them. Combat against a Widow is to be avoided at all costs if encountered alone. Seriously, just run away. No matter how good you are, how powerful your girls are, a Widow is stronger, faster, deadlier, and just plain meaner. Thankfully, no Threshold cases of turning into a Widow have been reported. Only two instances of a Widow being tamed are on record, and in both cases the Widows showed evidence of incomplete transformations resulting from being experimented on. Both have since evolved to Dryder.

**Hyper Venom**

A Widow's deadliest feature is its Hyper Venom. The worst kind of death in a tiny-little sting. Even the tiniest amount can result in horrifying mutilation, if not death.

Hyper Venom consists of a mixture of toxic, highly corrosive acids, various cancer cells, and a mixture of heavily toxic poisons. This is a highly potent combination, and the only known cure is the Infinity Antidote used by Venom Mistresses and the powers of the Legendary Pokegirl, Sexebi. Infinity Antidote is inherently magical, and can heal even the acidic damage of Hyper Venom. However, Venom Mistresses are rare and encounters with Sexebi are even rarer, making this an unreliable cure. The best way so far to save someone if a Venom Mistress or Sexebi is not on hand is amputation of the poisoned part of the body before the poison can spread.

An agonizing death is almost guaranteed upon being poisoned by Hyper Venom. So potent is this chemical mixture, that the toxic poison inundating their bodies eventually kills even Widows.

**The Life Cycle of a Widow**

The life of a Widow is short, agonizing, and violent. Here is a breakdown of the three phases of a Widow's life.

_**Phase One ][ Transformation**_

The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the longest lasting one. The time it lasts varies, but at the most has been recorded at a month. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in its path, consuming Pokegirls it meets and generally causing havoc. It is at its most inhuman in this phase, its eyes glazed over with rage as it attacks everything in its way, stopping only to rest.

_**Phase Two ][ Rememberance**_

The second phase of a Widow's life, also the shortest phase, occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving, in rare cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, they will go into a hibernation state in their lair, her eggs growing to birth level in mere months.

If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution...

_**Phase Three ][ Life and Death**_

The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, two months after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are born, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has lost its ability to fight off its own poisons and will be wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost Feral. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive.

The pokedex stop it speech as Naruto turned back to the shocked pokegirls and Yin family. "SO that's a widow," Naruto said with excitement in his voice. He turn back to Gaara, Matsuri, and Hinata with a grin, "let show these monsters what real terror is all about."

TBC

**_(1) If anyone watched the anime then you know it is the wire weapon with a steel tip at the end._**

**_(2) Because of a few episodes of Naruto _(such as the one with the ghost samurai) I figure he would still be scared of ghost, everybody is scared of something.**

**My other two stories will be posted up later this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi of the Pokegirl World**

"Talking"

_'thinking/talking with demons/mind to mind talking'_

**"Bjiu talking"**

_**'Bjiu thinking'**_

_**"Jutsu/techinques"**_

**AN: For those looking for the lemons in this pokegirl story, they will come but later. Those will probably come in the next couple of chapters. Also, please don't tell me that Naruto is God powerful in this fic. He isn't yet.**

**Also, I have been giving an idea of adding a person to this journey from the Naruto ver (hint it a female from the movies, guess which one). If anyone objects please tell me.**

**Also, if it a yes and you guess right, I'll let the first three winners pick one pokegirl each that matches her personality. I know everyone is probably saying it is going to be hard for me to keep up with this many pokegirls but it won't be.**

**My grammar is getting better but please tell me if I did some sort of grammar error.**

**--------gfgfgfgg-------------hthhthth------------xxxxxxxxxxx-------------**

**Chapter 2: Its Widow slaying time. (I know, corny name)**

Chaos rain in the peaceful town of Leeds as Officer Jennys, Guntits, Fighting-type and some of the few rare Dragon-type pokegirls attempted to halt the army of Widow. Hundreds of pokegirls and their tamers stood out to hold the slaughter to come if those spider-creatures slip by them.

Just a hundred meters from the last defensive line, over a hundred Widows feasted on the dead and dying. An attack that started out with only sixty Widows turn to hundred after their Hyper Venom attacks hit hundred of citizens and pokegirls. (That was in a pokedex or something on widows. I read it a few time before the update, which doesn't show it, so sorry if you think this is a mistake. It was on the site the first couple of times I checked.)

Tamers and pokegirls watched from a distance as they **tried** to stay in position as the townspeople fled through the escape route prepared for any emergency. Key word is they **tired** to stay in position but dozens of pokegirls, Tamers and armed civilians broke formation as they tried to avenged their loved ones who were being devoured in front of them.

Just like in this one case as two Growlie and a recently threshold Officer Jenny launched their attacks one a Widow eating a police officer and stand on a dead more mature Officer Jenny.

"Girl use Flamethrower to get her off," The young blue haired girl shout to her doggies companions as they blew torrents of flames from their mouths.

While those attacks didn't hurt the Widow, it sure did piss it off as its meal was interrupted by more food. The Widow licked it lips at the sight fresh, warm food.

It charged so quick that the three girls could barley react to the attack to evade the attack. One Growlie lost her head in the Widow's mouth while the other was impaled by it hard exoskeleton legs. The only one not killed by the Widow charge was the young Officer Jenny, who was thrown against the wall by her dead friends. Her legs were broken from the hard throw. Her human instinct came back and frozen her with fear as she watch that creature munch on her friends and family

Just as the Widow turn feast on the crippled pokegirl, an amazing thing happened. The Widow was pierced by a _Widow's leg_ half covered in sand. The injured pokegirl looked up to see several pokegirls standing behind four strangely dress masked people and the local Professor. She could see all but one girls throwing up their lunch and breakfast on the gore covered streets. They must have never seen this much gore and blood like her and that other girl; she was sort of use to it from the photos and video documents of previous cases.

'_W-what just happen? Who are these people and how did they kill that Widow?'_ The Jenny thought to herself, oblivious to Matsuri and Moriko approach. The Jenny felt her pain in her broken legs fade and noticed Matsuri healing them…that and Moriko stand _really_ close to Matsuri.

'_Is she a pokegirl?'_ the officer thought, looking at Matsuri, before throwing that idea away. _'She can't be, only Nurse Joys and Megami can heal this fast. She doesn't have pink hair or the aura that Celestial type girls have. She must be one of the few female tamers.'_

As Matsuri heal the pokegirl, Naruto and Gaara prepared their most powerful jutsus to destroy the Widows charging at them. Naruto prepared two sage mode charge _**Rasenshurikens**_ while Gaara used his sand to grind the minerals in the ground to make sand for a few dozen super charged _**Sabaku Kyuu**_.

Now what happen when they first met that Widow at the lab? Here is what happened.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto stared down the trapped Widow in front of him as Hinata stood beside her lover, both hands releasing a thin line of Charka. Naruto disappeared from everyone's sight…that is everyone but the widow's. He reappeared behind her in a yellow flash with two glowing blue balls, while the Yins and the pokegirls they attempted to introduce to the shinobis stare at the people crazy enough to attack a Widow with weird and unusual blood gifts and attacks._

_Naruto slammed one __**Rasengan**__ into the Widow's attacking, freed leg aimed at him. The leg held the __**Rasengan**__ off for about two second before Naruto slammed the second one into it, destroying the leg and cracking the back of the Widow._

_Now everyone watching this happen had their mouth open and their eyes bulged out (you all know, that anime big eye thing). Even the Widow had a shocked angry look on her monstrous face._

_The Widow knew it was in danger and struggle in Gaara's sand, trying to get out of her imprisonment only to have Hinata appear in front of her._

"_NO, WAIT!" The crowd of natives yelled as they saw the crazy (At least they think so) indigo-haired woman rush the Widow without a weapon or any visible techniques like Naruto had in his hands._

_Then Hinata started rotating her hands in front of the Widow as her hands started glowing blue. In a flash, the Widow had multiple cuts and gash on the armored strong hind of the wicked spider woman._

_Hinata's __**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**_ (_Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) thin but sharp chakra blade cut through the armored hind but no fatal damages on the monster spider. _

_Matsuri took over by creating several __**Suna Bunshin**__ and having them cocoon the Widow with modified explosive tags that Naruto made for battle with strong ninjas or strong armored soldiers._

_All of a sudden the Widow was dog piled on by hundreds of Naruto clones. _'_What? Is that double team? No it more like a solid clones high level Kunoichi can do.' Where the thought of the seven pokegirls as they and the Yin where grabbed from behind by Naruto's shadow clones and teleported two hundred meters away from the cocooned Widow._

_Everyone turn around to see Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and Matsuri with their hands in the ram sign. Naruto grinned with his trademark foxy grin before shouting, "__**BOOM".**_

_Naruto turned back to the shocked group behind him and said, "Well that over now. Who want to join us in our adventure?"_

_Right when the Tamerless pokegirls got up to say they would, the Foxmaiden shouted "THERE IS STILL OVER FIFFTY WIDOWS IN THE TOWN!"_

_That caused the girls who where coming out of hiding to freeze and dart back into their hiding spots._

"_Great, more work out for us right?" Naruto said to his friends and lover, none of them looked winded from the Jutsus they used. Naruto silently made several shadow clones and sent them into the forest near the lab. He had a feeling he will need the sage chakra soon._

_After seeing his clones disappear into the woods, Naruto grabbed a scroll and bit his thumb before swiping his blood over a seal and with a "Poof" Naruto had two facemasks in his hands and handed one to Gaara as Hinata and Matsuri pulled out their ANBU mask and put them on. (Think about when the fake Kazekage (Aka the damn snake) appearance when he went to Kohona. His eyes and part of his face showed up under his hat.)_

"_Lets go and help out the survivors of this attack." All the shinobis, the girls who want them, and the Yins followed them to the deadliest fight everyone in Leeds would remember generations to come._

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

After killing several more Widows in similar ways before they saved the downed Jenny, everyone was surprised by the power emitting from Naruto and Gaara as they launched their killer jutsus at the incoming Widows.

The Widows dodge the first small _**Rasenshuriken,**_ but didn't dodge it expand effect. Two Widows caught in the blast zone had their cells ripped apart by the wind charka in Naruto first attack. The second one was bigger but only caught three of the bigger Widows while the other four jumped over the second blast zone. Only to be trapped in cocoons of sand.

They Widows tried struggling out of the sand trap but a huge wave of sand covered them as Gaara made several quick hand signs. He slammed the Widows into the ground before shouting, "_**Sabaku Taisō"**_. The sand around the trapped Widows collapsed on top of them before creating four shock waves as the sand compressed over and over again creating a crater like an open pit mine.

Everyone in the surrounding area felt that attack, the surviving Widows from their attack on the Pokegirl defense lines quickly turn around and went in the direction of the explosion.

The surviving Tamers, Jennies, Guntits, and pokegirls just stared the "retreating" Widows and started cheering at their luck.

Naruto and Gaara, slightly winded from using such powerful attack quickly used their tenets' charka to created a strong new attack. Gaara merged his sand into Naruto's last _**Rasenshuriken**_, creating a sandstorm so strong that surrounding buildings collapsed from the impact of sand particles.

Naruto's Sage clones appeared on the scroll Hinata had in front of her, summoning more clones Naruto left at the lab, before joining her husband in his next attack. Matsuri unsealed dozens of Naruto's special shrunkens before joining them as well.

Hinata launched a _**Suiton: Suigadan **_(Water Fang Bullet), which mixed into the sandstorm caused by Gaara's sand and Naruto's _**Rasenshuriken**_. Now the attack looked more like hurricane.

Matsuri threw her shrunkens into the storm, which floated in place by an unseen force. Naruto, noticing the completion of their combined attack, launched it straight at the charging mob of killer spider women and yelled, "_**Eremento no Tatsumaki**_"(Translations check) (Element Tornado).

The Widows, the pokegirls and the defense line about 200 meters away could see this attack coming at the Widows. The Widows mindlessly continued their charge as the defense line fell back into the downtown area natural disaster shelters; they knew this attack is going to leave massive casualties if they don't move out of its way.

Moriko used her Earth maiden abilities to make a make a wall of Earth around her, the family and the tamerless girls in hopes of protecting them from the aftershock of the attack. None of them noticed the sand crawling up the wall, adding more protection.

The attack approached the incoming Widows so fast that the first dozen Widows were torn to shreds. Sand and shrunkens pierce through their armored strong hinds like a knife through butter. Their spider legs torn off and spun around the remaining Widows. The shaped from the sand and wind before flying out and pierced the remaining Widows.

Wind charka sliced their way into the harden walls of the Widows's cell, breaking everything up inside. The surround buildings added to the chaos of the attack as glass and brick became projectiles that cut into the Widows.

By the time the light from the attack died down, all that was left were three half-dead Widows and very two very tried Jinchuurikis. As Hinata and Matsuri helped their loves up, the Yin and the shinobi's future pokegirl, including the Officer Jenny, had one thought go through their mind. _'Holy shit, they're powerful'_. That was the altogether though, the pokegirls had an extra one, _'I must be in their Harem, they'll make use stronger…and they seem to be kinder then the other tamers.'_ The memories of what all they saw and heard about tamers made them really want Naruto and co. Mainly because most tamers would have left anyone else to their fates at the hands of Widows. Saving the Jenny and showing that they had power made the Elemental Ninjas the perfect tamers in their eyes.

As the shinobis gather themselves up, they started heading back to the Yins and girls as the rest of the townspeople came out and saw the remaining Widows.

They immediately attack with everything they had to kill them, not noticing the shinobis, the pokegirls outside the shelter and the Yins retreat to the lab.

(I know a short fight; also no one is God powerful _**alone**_ in this story…yet)

**-Back at the Lab-**

Naruto and Gaara rested on the couches as the Yins helped the lab pokegirls get back into their pokeballs to rest from all of the fright they still have from the Widows attack.

Anko, (the kunoichi), was with her friends, Moriko, and the Jenny, who was healed by Professor Yin's Nurse Joy, gossiping about our favorite group of ninjas. (1)

"Who do you think will take us as their Harem?" Anko said as she took a glance at a shirtless Naruto, admiring his six-pack abs and noticing the faded scar over his heart. She could feel herself heat up down below and knew the others must be feeling the same thing. It was visible with the Nogitsune and Atsuko, (The Eva), as their fur started to fizz up.

"I don't really know but I really want to stay with them," Morkio said as she stared at Masturi as the Suna kunoichi gave Gaara some water and some food.

The Jenny had been quite the entire time, shock had set in during their retreat to the lab had started to wear off, she focused on the fact that Naruto and his band were humans as strong as the legendary Widow Slayer. Her internal sense of justice told her to be wary of only Gaara and Naruto for some unknown reason, not Hinata and Masturi. (Fox and Tanuki are tricksters after all, mainly in Japanese legend (At least the ones I heard) the males one are the main ones doing the tricks.) Of course she was still attracted to the groups natural pheromones, power, and her own need for taming.

All of the pokegirls nodded at Morkio statement as they continued to talk about random things about Naruto and co when they doorbell rang.

Professor Yin went to and asked, "Who is it?" His reply was somewhat expected, "Open up! This is the police." The female voiced said, causing several things to happen in this order.

One, Naruto and group went into full alert.

Two, the girls started looking for places to hid.

Three, David pulled down the attic staircase.

Four, Professor Yin slowly opened the door to let the officers in.

The normal human officers and their Jenny counterparts quickly entered the room followed by several Guntits. The EN shinobis and the possible future pokegirls hid in the attic under a genjutsu Hinata and Masturi casted, after all both Gaara and Naruto sucks at genjutsu. Naruto, noticing these girls through a ceiling peephole, put his pokedex on silent with text on and scanned them.

**GUNTIT, the Markswoman Pokégirl**

**Type: ****Near Human**

**Element: ****Steel**

**Frequency: ****Uncommon**

**Diet: Omnivore**

**Role: Mid-range combatants, projectile weapon maintenance**

**Libido: Average**

**Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel**

**Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground**

**Attacks: Shot, Plasma Blast, and Plasma Charge**

**Enhancements: Enhanced Accuracy, limited metamorphosis (left or right arm only)**

**Evolves: ****GunValkyrie**** (Ceremony Evolution; see below), ****Ballisticunt**** (Diamond Stone)**

**Evolves From: None**

A Pokégirl that was once considered extinct, she was originally used alongside Tank Vixxen types during Sukube's War in order to provide ranged support until their partners could successfully breach human weapon platforms, such as APCs and Tanks, and turned them against the humans. After the war, because of their success during it, humans hunted them down until none could actually be found anywhere in the world. It wasn't until around 88 AS that the first Guntit Pokékit was born, to the surprise of her mother, who was a GunValkyrie. Since then, and ever since the tech-type Pokégirls have been breeding, this breed has come back into existence. Breeding program in most leagues have resulted in almost an over-saturation of these pokegirls, and by 220 AS the Guntit had become Rare. By modern-day (300 AS or so), they are now Uncommon throughout the world. Researchers believe that the main reasons for this is that the Guntit is amazingly adept at the creation of projectile weapons, and many today are used in the manufacturing, repairs, and maintenance of such weapons throughout the world. Even on pirate ships, they have been documented as taking care of the cannons that are mounted on them. These Pokégirls are being introduced into police forces throughout the world as a result of their capacity with projectile weapons. Like their evolved state, the Guntit possess energy weapons, but only one, and are also are very competent with handguns, rifles, shotguns, and other weapons that the police use. Most police stations employ at least one Guntit in a maintenance role, if not several in active duty roles that also include what was once known as SWAT teams in pre-Sukebe times. This breed get along well with Officer Jennies and Growlies, although for the most part are embarrassed at how touchy-feely a Growlie can become towards them, especially in the midst of a mission. The Guntit look much like human females, though they prefer to wear skin-tight armor over their bodies. However, they're left or right arm, depending on which hand they favor, can change into an energy weapon that is akin to the pulse weapons humans used during the Revenge War. This energy weapon extends from their elbow to where the tips of her fingers might reach, and look like a gun-barrel. However, Researchers have discovered that the weapon is actually a plasma cannon that gets its power directly from the Pokegirl's small plasma reactor core. Using this often wears the Guntit out unless they train often, and so they tend to use standard projectile weapons instead until they manage to train enough to be able to use their plasma cannon as often as needed. Until that point, a Guntit can fire her Plasma Blast technique three times for every four levels that she is (so at level 20, she can fire her Plasma Blast attack up to 15 times) before needing to rest. With training, the Pokégirl can double that capacity. Guntit make for completely lousy sex battlers, and instead they focus on their normal combat skills, which are far greater in capacity. They can even power up their main technique, the Plasma Blast, using the Plasma Charge technique without using any additional stores of their energy, although while charging she cannot use any other technique. She can also reload any weapon within seconds, assuming that she has the ammunition required to do so. However, because of her reliance upon her projectile weapon skills, the Guntit do not normally bother learning hand-to-hand combat skills... And as such, are completely at any martial artist Pokégirl's mercies. Some human martial artists have even been known to defeat Guntits that don't wear armor, which have led to rumors throughout the world that humans are gaining on Pokégirls in terms of capabilities. This researcher suggests that any tamers that think that they can take on any average pokegirl be sent to a psychiatrist for a mental evaluation ASAP.

Plasma Blast (ATK+25): A single shot of energy that is blasted from deep within the Pokégirl's plasma generator. Can only be used three times for every four levels that the Guntit is in experience.

Plasma Charge (ATK+50): This technique adds its power to the Plasma Blast. However, no other technique or attack may be used in the turn that this one is used. The barrel of the Guntit's weapon will glow when the charge is ready to be fired. An attack of any type that this Pokégirl is weak to will disperse the Plasma Charge.

===================Ceremony Description==================Elemental Stones Needed: Two Thunder Stones Area & Time Conditions: Anytime and anywhere where it is raining.

Ceremony Itself: The Guntit must fast for a week- no food, no sleep, only drinking water. No taming. All she can do is meditate, while wearing her plasma generator slowly down to dangerous levels, on the seventh day it must be raining. The Pokégirl must hold both Thunder Stones in her hands, one in each and pressed against each other until the rain ends, whether this is a few minutes or days, and the Pokégirl cannot move from where she is. If successful, the stones will be absorbed and the Guntit will evolve into a GunValkyrie. If unsuccessful, the Pokégirl must try again after recovering from the ordeal. The stones will still be usable.

'_Gun? What in the world is a gun?' _Naruto thought as he noticed the same looks of confusion on his fellow shinobis faces. He looked to the group of pokegirls to ask them this when he noticed the looks on some of their faces, looks of lust, that were directed at them.

Everyone quickly jumped back away from the sex driven girls as their fellow pokegirl sisters stop them from raping the shinobi group. Luckily for both the EN ninjas and the struggling girls, David came up with an arm five pokeballs in hand and quickly looked around for everyone as he closed the door behind him. After all he could not see the invisible shinobis under genjutsu.

Hinata quickly ended the jutsu to allow him to see them. Once David saw the looks on the taming wanting pokegirls he immediately returned them the pokeballs he was carrying.

"Sorry about that," David said looking to Naruto and Gaara. "They haven't been through a taming cycle since the attack on the ranch they're from."

The noises from down stairs started to increase to the door of the attic. David turn back to the EN ninjas and franticly said, "Hurry and disappear again! My uncle told them that he knew the people who save the town since that why the police are searching through the lab. They think it revenge on you guys from Team Rocket since you turn in those members you rescued me and Moriko from."

The Jenny, who they rescued, looked at Naruto but could feel that they where not the cause of this, mainly because all Officer Jennies have a natural sense of justice and street smart giving them easy insight into subjects of crime and revenge. After all they had only sent those Rocket members to prison this morning, giving Team Rocket no time to set this up. Also no matter what anyone says, Widows do not follow human's direction.

The Slicer twins and the kunoichi looked at the group with respect, most people wouldn't go up against a Team member let along go at them with no Pokegirls.

After hearing that, Naruto doubted that as well but kept that as a possibility. After all, he didn't know if widows could be controlled or not by humans. Also he had a feeling that the pokegirls and most of the human male police officers didn't believe that either, judging from their faces through the peephole.

He heard the police close to the attic door so he and the others hid themselves under genjutsu. The police came up to check the attic and on David to make sure he isn't hiding them.

**-Two-hour later-**

The police had finally left after receiving a report from their main office telling them to stop searching. The league officials had told them that they had received new about a nest close by and had sent an army to destroy them. The army had just arrived to see the carriage left from the Widows and the EN Shinobi's attacks.

Now that the revenge idea was finally thrown out the window, Naruto sent a letter via with his shadow clone transformed into a letter saying to give the money reward to Town and the Yins.

Why the Yins? This question was on everyone's minds later that day when Police chief Rogers announced their savors' letter.

Well the reason why is so that the Professor could keep up his research on Naruto's teleportation spell so that it could be used for researching other dimension. Of course the professor did send the EN shinobis about 500,000,000 SLC each. That and the money they received from registering for a tamers license with the professor's own bonus for rescuing his nephew and niece a grand total of 500,100,000 SLC.

(Rich ninja hahahaha. After all, one Widow is worth 900,000,000 SLC so 100 Widows = 900mil x 100= 900 trill SCL, so I believe they have money to spare to their heroes.)

Now back at the lab, after David had run all the girls except Officer Jenny, because she was not a lab girl, through the Taming Cycle machines. After the cycle was done, everyone decided on what pokegirl he or she would partner up with. Surprisingly to everyone, Moriko and the Officer Jenny join the girls in the line up. The Jenny had asked the professor and sent a notice to the police station about join a new tamer's harem. Both parties approved of her request, which lead up to this point.

"Umm…" Naruto murmured under his breath, all of the shinobis heard what the original five girls said and was currently trying to figure out how to keep everyone together. Naruto and Gaara knew how lonely it is to have no friends around you, Gaara more then Naruto. Well, that and the fact Hinata and Masturi heard what their future partners said and debated with how to get them all together. (You guys could probably imagine Naruto and Gaara cowering from Hinata and Masturi combined female devil mode. You see it both in real life and anime.)

"I have to ask you a question Yin-sensei," Naruto said as the girls in front of them started looking at each other with sad expression. "Is there a way…" "Say no more," The professor said as he also, noticed the said expression on the girls' faces. "I allow you guy to hav- no that isn't the right words." The professor said surprising his nephew David at his attempts to use the right words in front of Leeds's heroes.

The professor figured out that they didn't like the ideas of Pokegirls as slaves to do their bidding since David told him of when he saw the looks they gave both Team Rocket and the shameless tamers who let their girls walk around naked with bondage collars and whip marks on them. The whip marks and collars were the main things in David's story that give him his proof to his hypothesis.

"I mean…you can pick out more then one partner in for you adventures." The Professor stated going to his computer to work out the registrations for them.

When the professor finished speaking everyone, native to his world, jaw dropped and their faces showed confusion. None of them has ever heard of a newbie Tamer receiving more then one pokegirl.

Naruto and Gaara had calm looks on their faces on the outside, but on the inside chibi a chibi Naruto was celebrating the fact he found a way to keep his promise to Hinata. Gaara's chibi was just smiling for similar reason only that he had a familiar orange book in front of him (2).

"Ano…" Hinata said as she stood beside Naruto and looked at each girl, searching for that feeling she gets when she has found a good teammate. She felt that feeling when she looked at the silver hair Slicer. Feeling that she was a good partner, Hinata walked to her and asked. "Slicer-san, do you wish to be my partner?"

Kei was actually surprised by her question and the kindness radiating from Hinata. "H-hai," the pokegirl stuttered as she bowed to her new mistress. "Hinata-sama," Kei was cut off right after she said Sama. (3) "Please don't call me that. I want you as a partner of equal rights umm..." Hinata realized she forgot to ask for Kei's name. "Can you please tell me your name?"

Kei, feeling slight confused by Hinata statement, rose up and said, "My name is Kei." Professor Yin walked up to Hinata and gave her Kei's pokeball. "Do you want to choose a second girl?" Hinata looked at the others pokegirls. Although she didn't know their personality or her own girl's personality, she felt that they are more compactable with Naruto, Gaara and Masturi. "No thank you Yin-sensei." Hinata said as she walked back to Naruto with Kei in tow.

After Hinata returned to Naruto, he walked up and looked at each of the girls. He has been debating over the choices given to him over two hours. The debate turned into an argument with Kyuubi as that fox nagged him into choosing the Nogitsune as his first pokegirl. He thanked Kama when Yin announced that he would allow them to pick more then one partner for their journey.

Now he stood in front of the black-fur fox girl, looking at her as Kyuubi changed his eyes in a flash. This flashed caused the Nogitsune to nearly bow down if it wasn't for Naruto putting his hand on her shoulder. With a short shake of his hand, Naruto whispered so low that only those with good hearing could hear him. "Don't bow down. I want you as my partner, a equal, not a servant or a slave." When she heard what Naruto had said, she looked up and into his eyes. After a few minutes, she lowers her head and Professor Yin walked up with her pokeball.

Naruto turned to his new companion and asked, "May I have your name?" The fox girl looked at him with a hint of sadness and confusion. "I have been given several names by my former master, who only kept me in his harem for two days after he caught me. I was called 'bitch', 'slut', and 'slave'." Those names caused everyone around Naruto to feel intense killer intent. Lucky for everyone, Naruto reined it before it got out of hand.

"I think you deserve a better name then those _names._" Naruto said emphasizing names. "Hmm… how about Aoi?" He asked his foxy partner. The now named pokegirl, Aoi, nodded her head but kept silent. She felt an emotion she never felt before in a long time…well for men anyway. She actually liked this guy and his fox aura, mainly because he gave her a purpose and a name.

Naruto flashed Aoi a quick smile before going back and searching for the possible second partner. He looked at them and noticed the Anko look alike. _'Whoa, she give off the same vibes as Anko beside looking like her.' _ Naruto sucked in her scent, thanks to the Kyuubi enhancing his senses, he smell the scent of honeysuckle and of blood but no corrupted snake scent.

The Kunoichi noticed him sniffing in her direction was slightly freaked out by it. Right when she open her mouth to say, 'What are you doing you #%#$?!' Naruto looked directly into her eyes and asked "Kunoichi-san, do you wish to join my harem?"

The Kunoichi just shouted, "Alright, I get to partner up with my foxy friend!" She knew that Naruto would make her stronger just by his techniques and his overwhelming feeling of a warrior leadership. He might have that quirk of sniffing (at least what she thinks), but she could feel the power and the scent of blood on him.

"Well I take that as a yes umm… May I have you name?" Naruto said causing everyone to have sweatdrop on the back of his or her heads. After all, Naruto had just given Aoi her name since she didn't have a real name. The Kunoichi just held in her laughter, it funny to see a powerful man forget common things out loud. "My name is Anko." Everyone saw Naruto and Hinata stiffen as a sad look crossed their face before disappearing just as fast as it came.

"That's…a good name," Naruto said, his voice slightly dead in tone, as he led his girls to Hinata. "Me and Hinata-hime had a friend with your name…she was a great friend and teacher."

Naruto and Hinata started talking with their girls about Kohona and its history. While they where doing that, Gaara and Matsuri walked up to pick the remaining girls, hopefully all of them was everyone thoughts…at least those paying attention to Gaara and Matsuri chooses.

When Gaara had walked up, he noticed the Eva looking between him and Naruto with a confused showing on her face. Guessing it was their tenants' influences that are causing her to switch back and forth. After all, she was part fox pokegirl from Edo. A place similar to their own so the legends should be similar, so the friendship… more like the prank-ship of Tanuki and Kitsune should be inherited in this girl.

The Kazekage walked up to her and kneeled down in front of the Eva, "What is you name?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice, causing the Eva to notice how close he got in the three seconds she took to look at Naruto.

"M-my name is Atsuko," the girl said so low that it was almost a whisper. Gaara then asked, "Atsuko, do you wish to join my harem?" The fox-squirrel girl hesitated to say anything until she noticed Matsuri receiving two pokeballs for the Jenny and the Earth Maiden, Moriko.

While she was deciding, her friend Kayo decided to walk up behind her. Gaara, noticing how quick his lover had chosen her girls, looked at the Slicer and Eva in front of him. He looked right into the Slicer's eye and asked, "Will you join your friends in our travels." Stating it more like a fact then a question.

Kayo slowly nodded as she felt the overwhelming power inside him. She my not be an animal like pokegirl like some of her friends, but she can still tell who has power and great leadership. "My name is Kayo, Gaara-sama". Gaara knew that this world had different if not difficult custom, so he told Kayo, "You do not have to call me sama, and I have been called that for a long time already." Kayo gave a short "Hai" before setting herself down and focusing on what he meant.

Atsuko looked up with fire in her eyes, "I will join you harem." That brought the few rare smiles out of Gaara and Yin can up and give him the girls' pokeballs.

They turned around to see everyone ready to go. "Gaara," Naruto shouted as everyone lined up at the lab's double doors. "Let go and start this Adventure!"

Gaara let one more smile form on his face before heading off with them. It is time to start this odyssey around this strange perverted world.

**-Mindscape-**

The Mindscapes of both Naruto and Gaara had changed a bit. Naruto sewers had turned into a normal castle with a large tag with the kanji seal written on it on the gates. Gaara's had turned from a wild sandstorm to a sand castle with several tags for seal all around it.

Both of the tail-beast communicated with each other when their hosts were within 30 miles of each other.

When they heard their host prepare to start their pokegirl adventure, both of them had evil grins on their faces.

Kyuubi turned to his one-tail companion and said, **"HAHAHah, We finally get what we desire the most, beside killing humans."**

Shukaku looked back to his only drinking companion and said, **"Yes, but how do we do that? We are sealed in here!"**

"**Don't worry about that," **Kyuubi said to the Tanuki as he looked at his prison. **"I believe we can make a deal with our host. So here is the plan…" ** And thus began the great plan of the demons to get some enjoyment from their host.

****

**1) By a poll at my school**

**2) Influenced by others fanfics on Gaara favorite reading material.**

**3) Edo pokegirl=knowing a Asian language**

**EN=Elemental Nations, I may be using the wrong word on the first part but I know for a fact that the second part is Nation.**

**If you wondering how Yins know Japanese suffixes like -san, -kun, -chan and all the other titles, they are half Edo and Half Blue league. In other word half English and half Japanese.**

**Pokegirl data that was not mention (because they where not scanned) in the previous chapter and this chapter. The reason for this data is because I didn't know anything about pokegirls when I first started reading Maelstrom's pokegirl story but it caught my interest, which lead me to this story. A story created a year after constant research on Pokegirls.**

**The Fox girl**

**FOXYMAIDEN, the Hot or Cold Vulpine Pokegirl**

**Type: **Near Human

**Element: **Fire/Magic or Ice/Magic

**Frequency: **Very Rare

**Diet: **hot spicy foods or chilly cold foods

**Role: **puzzle solving, having fun

**Libido: **Average

**Strong Vs: **Bug, Fire, Ice, Magic, Plant, Steel or Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Magic, Plant

**Weak Vs: **Dark, Ground, Rock, Water or Dark, Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel

**Attacks: **(Hot) Firestorm, Firesword, Warm Embrace, and Fireblast

(Cold) Mist, Ice Blade, Snow Storm, Chilled Arousal

**Enhancements: **hearing, smell and sight for both kinds, Heat Aura or Cold Aura

**Evolves: **None

**Evolves From: **Firemaiden ('hot' Foxymaiden; Fox E-Medal), Ice Maiden ('cold' Foxymaiden; Fox E-Medal)

Foxymaidens are a fairly recently discovered Pokégirl type. They come in two varieties based on the Pokégirl they are evolved from. In the above stats, the first listings are for 'hot' Foxymaidens, and the secondary listings (coming after 'or') are for 'cold' Foxymaidens.

A Firemaiden will become a Foxymaiden with fox like ears and a tail covered in bright red fur with black fur in the tips. Their hair is always some shade of red, and they prefer to wear it long. Their eyes tend strongly towards green, though other colors are not unheard of.

An Icemaiden who evolves into a Foxymaiden will have long blue hair and her ears and tail with be covered in white fur with dark blue fur at the tips. Their eyes tend to be light blue.

One peculiarity of the breed derived from it's dual nature is that the personality traits normally equated with their elements have been switched. "Cold" Foxymaidens tend to be friendly, boisterous, and chatty, whereas "Hot" Foxymaidens tend to be more passive and aloof, rarely initiating conversation without a pressing reason, or when in private with their Tamer.

In combat, their personalities shine through into their fighting styles. "Hot" Foxymaidens prefer to conserve motion, striking with fewest number of attacks necessary to end the fight quickly, while "Cold" Foxymaidens will enthusiastically cover the area with Snow Storms to defeat a foe (and likely follow the battle with an attempt to start a snowball fight).

Foxymaidens of both types are very affectionate and enjoy spending time with their Tamers. They particularly enjoy cuddling of all kinds, especially after a Taming. They are also very intelligent and enjoy puzzles, riddles, and novels of all sorts.

**Jenny**

**OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl **

**Type:** Very Near Human 

**Element:** Fighting/Normal

**Frequency:** Uncommon.

Not found in the wild.

**Diet:** Human-style diet

**Role:** Law enforcement of all kinds

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Flying, And Psychic

**Libido:** Average

**Attacks:** Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs, No Sell, Dream Time, Seismic Toss, The Calm Soul, Giant Toss, Chain Throw, Chump Change (over level 50), Master Blow

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, better-than-photographic memory, incorruptible

**Evolves:** Unknown

**Evolves From:** None

Officer Jenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls to be created, right after the Nurse Joy. And like the Nurse Joy, they quickly became well regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedowns maneuvers, and are incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed that could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the Officer Jenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokégirls, the Officer Jenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokégirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokégirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound. When confronted by corruption in their fellow officers, they will automatically try to correct the situation, confronting them with their Tamer and either getting them to fix their ways or turning them in. Officer Jennies regard the so-called 'blue wall' as an insult to honest cops everywhere. If their TAMER is the one that turns out to be corrupt, they will be hurt on a spiritual level, suffering great emotional pain and regarding their Tamer's corruption to be a failure on their own part. But despite this, they will NOT hesitate to turn their Tamer in if they cannot change his corrupt ways, although their methods of change will be far less harsh than the methods they would use on someone not connected to them so deeply.

Officer Jennies are loyal to the law almost completely. But they are also aware that at times there is a difference between 'law' and 'what is right.' If at all possible, they will let some things slide (such as the stealing of food to prevent starvation, the emasculation of a severely abusive Tamer, etc.), pretending they didn't witness it. But more often than not they will follow the law and arrest the person involved. Jennies possess a strong belief that without law, chaos will reign. As such, they as a breed entire PASSIONATELY hate Macavity and Jenova.

Officer Jennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great at keeping other Pokégirls in line. They have a high level of street smarts and cunning, and can easily be trained as detectives, possessing a great capability for reasoning and common sense decisions. Officer Jennies, or Jennies, as they are usually called, are almost always found amongst the harems of police officers, rarely being seen with wandering Tamers and NEVER being seen in the wild. Their feral state is similar to that of an Ingenue or Bimbo, and usually results with them being trapped in their own handcuffs, usually in an uncomfortable position. They always have green eyes, similar facial appearances, and hair that are some shade of blue, although they use different hairstyles. There is more various to their appearance if they have DNA in them other than Officer Jenny or human DNA, but the commonality of appearance is unusual. Nurse Joys have a similar genetic anomaly. Considered an oversight, this was never corrected in subsequent batches. Both breeds manage to find ways to look different from one another, so this was considered a non-issue. Their bust is usually a B or C cup without Bloom Powder, and is always proportionate to their height, usually 6 feet tall.

Thresholding into an Officer Jenny is not unheard of, and commonly occurs amongst the families of retired police officers. It never occurs in the wild, however, as mentioned earlier.

**GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokégirl **

**Type: ****Animorph ****(Canine) **

**Element: ****Fire**

**Frequency: ****Uncommon**** (Crimson, Indigo) **

**Diet: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts) **

**Role: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls **

**Libido: High **

**Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel **

**Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, And Water **

**Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, and Takedown. **

 **Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty **

**Evolves: ****Growltit ****(Normal, experience needed) **

**Evolves From: ****Goth ****(Sarcastic Goth sub-types only; Fire Stone) **

Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature; it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens and Catgirls were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end.  Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose, which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target.  This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokégirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that tax both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each other's strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals that makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies.  Growlie is a popular pet Pokégirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokégirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokégirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls.

Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokégirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory.

Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokégirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokégirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.

Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokégirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers, which is odd for a fire type!

One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokéball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokéball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied.

If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Book 1: Ninja of Pokegirl **

"Talking"

_'Thinking/talking with demons/mind to mind talking'_

**"Bjiu talking"**

_**'Bjiu thinking'**_

_**"Jutsu/techniques"**_

**AN: Please tell me any mistake in my grammar because while I am getting better but I will probably never get it perfect. Also made a mistake in the second chapter about the group for Naruto's group, it turn out that EN should be EC for Elemental Countries.**

**Since I started this story before the info on Naruto's mom came out that her being the Kyuubi jailer may or may not affect this story.**

**Also, this is only a filler chapter meaning this shows what happens before the main chapter. My main chapter is still in the processes of being completed if these stupid plot bunnies stop entering my dreams.**

_**Did not like how this chapter turned out despite how many rewrites  
I do.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own jack. All materials such as Naruto and Pokegirls as well as any other references belong to their respected owners. Any similarity in naming of characters is only a random mistake and does not reflect the people of actually have those names.**

**Also, I will admit this chapter kind of sucks.**

**1235-4323—23-235-45—43-36-5-3-3—523-3-4-4-64—33-543-4**

**Chapter 3: Plans and Hive Busting**

**-At the shinobi Sand Castle base-**

Three weeks. It has been three week since the shinobi received their pokegirls. Two weeks and five days since the deal with the Bijū.

Currently, Naruto was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the group of shinobi tamers. The whole castle was composed of Gaara's charka harden sand and Naruto new element in Mouton jutsu. The blond-hair shinobi received that power thanks to his deal with the Bijū.

What was that said deal about? Well it was something like this:

**-Flashback (a day after the Widow incident)-**

It has been two days since the shinobis left the poke lab. During those two days, the shinobis traveled alongside all of their pokegirls to the next city, battling any passing tamers along the way. Half way to the city on a dirt road, Gaara and Naruto suddenly froze mid-step.

Hinata and Masturi ran over to their lovers as the pokegirls surround their tamer trying to figure out why their masters had suddenly stop. Their worries grew when Hinata and Masturi froze as soon as they made contact their husbands. Their minds followed Naruto and Gaara's minds to the mindscape were familiar beasts awaited them.

Before Hinata and Masturi, completely lost consciousness they saw Gaara's sand surrounded everyone into a dome.

**-Combined Mindscape-**

The four shinobi appeared, well it is more like three appeared and one fell face first into the 'ground', in front of the two Bijū who stood in their human forms.

Kyuubi appeared as a blood red armored samurai with a fox mask. He wielded a katana as well as a tachi on his belt. Shukaku appeared as a fully cloaked yellow robed monk with a veil across his face. He was armed with his former companion's staff in his hand. Their eyes are slit like their true form and glows through the eye slots of the mask/veil.

"What the f&*%, Kyuubi," Naruto shouted as Hinata help the blond shinobi off the ground. "Why did you call us here?"

Kyuubi's eyes glow bright red as he replied. "**We have a request human." **

Gaara looked at Kyuubi before looking to Shukaku as asked, "What is the request?" Gaara asked.

Both Bijū replied at the same time, "**We want some pokegirls as well." **

The demons' announcement caused everyone's, even Gaara's, jaws to drop as they look at two Bijū. The Bijū flickered their hands made one pokeball from Gaara's and Naruto's pokeball belt flew into the hands of the respected tenets.

"**We will make our own version of these 'pokeballs' that will transfer immediately into the seal when you capture a pokegirl with these Fu pokeballs." **Kyuubi explain as the one-tail stepped forward with to say. **"Until then, we want to experience all of those 'taming' your going to give those pokegirls in exchange for complete merging of our knowledge and power instead of just having control over our power."**

Everyone but Gaara shouted out with excitement since it is not everyday that the prisoners decide to help it jailer. Even if the trade off for power is allowing them to share pleasures.

Ever since Naruto broke the genjutsu of hate placed on Kyuubi that made it easier to deal with his former kill everything Bijū. The Kyuubi became more like an annoying badass uncle who still wants to kill almost every human with some exceptions instead of an evil killing machine.

However, Gaara ended the sudden joy with one question, "What is the effects of merging your charka and knowledge with ours and what would happen to your bodies?"

Kyuubi gave Shukaku a quick death glare before replying, "**Well… you will be nearly immortal and have some physical changes along with every girl you 'tame'." **While talking to his fellow Bijū through telekinesis, _**'Damn you host Shukaku! The host you proudly boosted about being smarter then my blond brat is digging into our hidden goals.'**_

Shukaku just looked away as Kyuubi explain what types of physical changes that their hosts and the girls would get. The changes ranged from having tails and animal ears to having pupil changes to claws. Immortal all over except if their heads are cut off before they turn 25.

Those changes actually had Naruto, Hinata and Masturi debating whether to accept while Gaara continued to question the Bijū on what else would come from the deal.

To Naruto, Hinata and Masturi the idea of near immortality was exciting and frightening. For Naruto it meant gain more power to protect his precious people especially in this new and strange world.

Hinata wanted the extra power so that she could actually fight beside her beloved. She liked to assist in his ultimate techniques but she wanted to join in the hand-to-hand combat beside her loved one.

Masturi had her own reason especially after Akatsuki captured Gaara the first time to the fight against Mandau and the unfinished ten-tail beast. The fight against the ten-tailed gave Gaara back his Bijū at the same time as the moon shattered two.

Gaara had similar reason as Naruto.

With that, everyone was shot out of the mindscape and back into the real world where they found themselves inside large sand made room. Their pokegirls were currently huddled around each of their respected tamers.

The sand in the room started shifting around again forming two different doors as everyone looked at Gaara who shook his head at their stares.

'_Oh,' _was the general thought the ninjas when they remembered the deal as they felt the pheromones release from the Bijū inside them... well inside the two former kages.

The shinobis did not even have a chance to move when in a flash their pokegirls had dragged everyone to their respective room.

It was going to be a long but remembering night fill of moans and screams of pleasure as the shinobi tamers received first 'mass taming' (well for those with more then 1 pokegirls which is everyone but Hinata).

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto and Gaara have not heard anything from the Bijū nor about the pokeballs, they are creating.

For now, Naruto will focus on what happening around him now.

Naruto looked back toward his and Hinata's room as he watched his lover's shadow clones through the open door. The clones decided to teach the girls other skills besides fighting such as making medical creams from herbs and berries/herbs from both dimensions.

The main reason Hinata began teaching the girls other skills is because of the Taming Shock most of the girls had until a week ago. Naruto read about how girls that gets tamed the first time in there life as a pokegirl would lose all sense knowledge for days to weeks. Everyone else thought it would be a good idea to teach them other skills as well.

The only change, beside an increase in charka levels and senses between the Jinchuuriki and their lovers, was that almost everyone had streaks of a certain color in their hair or in his case; the streaks were blood red streaks. They had other 'enhancement' but they stuck to their normal human look in-order to fit in this world and not as for a pokegirls, or in Naruto and Gaara case the fable pokeboy (**oh, hell no to that in my story!**).

The power boasts from the Bijū enhanced the pokegirls' senses and strength. In fact, the girl level jumped from a low level 7 to level 14 only from taming, however, the girls did not change much in their appearance from the deal. The pokegirls genetics was best guesses that the two former kage could put together for the small amount of change.

The only one who was not level 14 was Moriko since she was already level 20 when they met. She was now level 26 due to the Masturi's 'taming' with her new powers.

Naruto watched Hinata being physically train the girls as she brought them to the backyard. The former Hyuuga with her new snow-white streaked in indigo hair. Hinata's hair flew around as she helped her and Gaara's Slicer through some basic swordswoman stances before giving them a light workout.

Hinata maybe an expert in gentle fist taijustus she knew enough basic swordsmanship from Tenten and the ANBU to tech her pokegirl how to hold her sword and use it in the swiftest of motions. It took forever for Naruto to convince the Hyuuga Elders (AKA arrest, kill, or runoff for crimes against **his **shinobis) to allow Hyuugas to learn other skills and rid them of the cage bird seal.

The sand duo, the nickname Naruto gave Gaara and Masturi for their origin and combined techniques, went out with their girls that are not in tamer's shock to gather information about the area first hand instead of relying on the description of the area from the pokedex.

Naruto finished cooking the odd eggs from this world never thinking that the mad scientist had actually created girls with natural abilities of cow and chicken. Naruto made several omelets, cakes, and scrambled eggs as well as some juicy steaks, steamed vegetables, ramen, and fresh cinnamon buns from he seal storage.

As soon as Naruto finished, cooking Hinata brought the girls back in who seem back exhausted from some of the training they did. The training in question was a Gai's Beginners light special weight training that include 20 laps of 2 miles jogs and 100 of push-up, sit-up, practice kicks and punches against wood dummies, and an hour of weapon practices.

Naruto turned around, carrying a tray of Hinata's favorite cinnamon buns, when sand duo can back from their adventures around the area.

Masturi came first in with Moriko shadowing her closely mainly because she the Alpha of the Harem secondly she wanted to be close to the Suna kunoichi.

Gaara had not change much with the exception that his hair now had a darker shad of red in it. Everyone was confused on why he did not gain a strips of a different color hair like everyone else, such as Masturi's sand blond hair strips and Naruto's blood red strips, but that a question for later debate.

Everyone could smell the fresh cooked food rushed straight for the dinning room as Naruto placed the cinnamon buns down as several shadow clones to set up the table and prepare seconds for everyone.

Once the lunch was over and the clones were cleaning the dishes did Gaara begin to tell Naruto what he learned and found about the area they are staying at.

Gaara and Masturi told everyone about what they learned during the scouting mission. He told them of the swarm of Buzzbreasts around the area and how large those insect girls territory ranged from.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex and looked up the information on Buzzbreast since David said something about catching some from this area.

**-A lot of pokegirls information here skip until the next bold line-**

**BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior Pokégirl**

**Type:** Near Human (Insect)

**Element:** Bug/Poison

**Frequency:** Common

**Diet:** Vegetarian

**Role:** Fodder Soldiers

**Libido:** Average (becomes High seasonally)

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, and Rock

**Attacks:** Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash

**Enhancements:** Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Wings for flight, Stinger tail, stingers mounted in breasts, Status effect venoms, can generate wax for entrapment and building of honeycomb hives

**Evolves:** Buzzqueen (mechanism unknown; only occurs in the wild when attended by a full hive), (special ceremony from queen), Killerbreast (special ceremony from queen), Assasara (Heavy Metal)

**Evolves From:** None

_Buzzbreasts were one of the soldiers Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were easy to catch. _

_Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long; gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage protects her major organs. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. _

_Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers since they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack. _

_Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty have once tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. _

_Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own. In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. _

_Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen. Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these are not used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.' Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told._

'_That just evil,' _Naruto thought _'these girl are born to be nothing but soldiers and cannon folder."_

Then Naruto remember all the enemies he had fought and killed then thought to himself, _'They would have loved to control armies of these girls.'_ The blond shinobi shook his head to rid himself of those thought. He had no more reasons to think like the enemy since he had killed them all off.

Then the former Kazekage told them about the type of pokegirls in this area. The first is that all the girls around here besides the Buzzbreasts are the other basic ones like Boobisaur, Bunnygirl, and Ladyba.

Hinata only check-up on the Bunnygirl information seeing as they had already met a Ladyba from a passing tamer and the information on Boobisaur was in the basic tamer guide.

**-A lot of pokegirls information here skip until the next bold line-**

**BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl **

**Type:** Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Common 

**Diet:** Vegetarian

**Role:** typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required such as cleaning

**Libido:** High (Extreme)

**Strong Vs:** Ghost

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls

**Attacks:** Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor

**Evolves:** Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Play Bunny (evolves during orgasm - rare), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (rare, mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (evolves during stress), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Blade Bunny (Wabbit Virus), Easter Bunny (uncertain if actual evolution), Mist Bunny (Mana Stone), Snuggle Bunny (mechanism unknown), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone)

**Evolves From:** None

_Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they are just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They are cute, they are adorable, they are VERY friendly and helpful, they love and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span._

_Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well-defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More Bunnygirls that are animalistic also have slight rabbit-like muzzles. Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they are trying for an evolution. _

_Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a Cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it has considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects. More often, they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sexpet that will eventually evolve into something better. Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They are not violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Once that happens… Er… Well… It was nice knowing you. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first. Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming. Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl. Bunnygirls are among the most common results of Threshold._

'_I don't know if I should hug Sukebe or kill him,'_ Masturi thought as she read the roles the Bunnygirls severed as repeatedly on Hinata's pokedex. _'He made females the strongest being on this planet, but he also create some for his own sick pleasure. Most of other girls I can understand since they were created at least for fighting but creating girls like this Bunnygirl makes me sick.' _Masturi hated being told that she was too weak to help and only a male shinobi could do assaults correctly. For the suna kunoichi, she wanted to prove that women are a strong as men as her goal… a goal shattered by Sukebe creation of these literal sex slaves girls.

Hinata only looked at the girl's information with pity. The perverted scientist created them to be sluts while most of the other pokegirls were created for combat, maintains, healing, or food producers. To her it was as bad as some of Orochimaru female experiments. The former Hyuuga clan head shook her head to rid herself of the memories of what she had seen during those days of the Sound/Leaf war as she focused on the layout of the land on the large paper map on the table.

"There is several camp of lone tamer in this part of the forest," Gaara pointed near where he reported where the Buzzbreast where located. "Most of those tamers we have battled during our three week stay in this area." All of them remembered their first battles with their pokegirls.

Naruto looked away as he remember how Anko was being knocked around in a pokebattle until the former Hokage figured he had to tell his Kunoichi to fight with her attacks. After all, he may have been a Hokage who ordered people to fight but he never told anyone how to fight. Usually he would let them fight their own style, however, it seem like Naruto will have to train them in fighting styles and being independent once they came on the battlefield. That first battle ignited a week of training them how to fight independent with a matching fighting style.

Hinata and Masturi's eyes flashed red for a second as they remember how several of the tamers they met thought the elemental country kunoichi were pokegirls. That was mainly because of the clothes that they wore but in Hinata's case it was her eyes.

Hinata and Masturi both beat the hell out of each tamer who thought they could get Naruto or Gaara to 'trade' them for some other girls. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that every tamer they met used their pokedexs on them that told those tamer that Hinata and Masturi are human by saying "not a pokegirl."

Those few stubborn, stupid, tamers did not believe their dexs that led to their beating and other painful memories that even Naruto and Gaara felt somewhat sorry for their fellow males. After the last bone breaking beating, Hinata and Masturi decided to keep their pokedexs out seeing that it held their id as tamer licenses. Hinata hid her eyes with a genjutsu making their irises blue with a pupil in each eye and called Professor Yin, on her modified pokedex, to update her I.D. photo to match it.

**Back on track...**

"There are reports of two different Team active here," Gaara pointed at the Hive city, the next city they are heading towards. "From what my I uncovered is that this city is the trade center and port center of the Blue League. Masturi and I separated and investigated each team."

Gaara gave Masturi slight nod signaling her to speak her peace. Masturi started getting up after she manage to get Moriko off her waist who somehow finished eating and appeared around the suna Kunoichi waist in a flash.

Masturi gave Moriko a look saying 'get off or no taming'. While Moriko maybe Masturi's strongest and most loyal pokegirl, she always wanted to be tamed more then a normal** '**Average' libido she was suppose to have. Maybe it was something about the homosexual pokegirl and Masturi likes and dislike being nearly the same.

"Well," Masturi began her report. "I managed to sneak into Team Rocket base and found out those bastard have been stealing pokegirls from Ranch owner all over the world and transporting them here and several other bases in each league." The suna kunoichi scowled at something she remembered from that base.

"I manage to have Yori," Masturi said looking toward her Officer Jenny who blushed at her acknowledgement. "Dig thought the Team Rockers files and copy them all. Of course she wanted to turn everything over to the police but I decided not to."

Yori had rose up to protest about not giving the league officials the information due to her instinct as on Officer Jenny. Thanks to those weeks with the ninjas training Yori, manage to stop her instinct from rising up again. She knew they were doing the right thing in the wrong way however, Yori knew why Masturi did not give the date to the authority. It is rumor that leader Team Rocket was one of the League official after.

Masturi then continue to tell everyone about how the love balls factories was at this base. She included the whole detail of the building plans and prison cells where the captured pokegirls are held. Memories of what the Rocket members were doing to some the girls were still fresh in her as Gaara tried to calm his lover rage.

Once Masturi physically looked calm, Gaara report want he found out about the second team in the area.

"The second team is called Team Trauma," Gaara said looking directly in Naruto's eyes.

"They are one of the top most dangerous teams in this world," Gaara said in a serious tone as he explained what happen to people who encounter them and the forbidden weapons they used. Then Gaara explain all of the information he gathered on Team Trauma's base from his _Daisan no Me (Third eye) jutsu, which happened to see the shaky treaty they had with Team Rocket. The sand user then look up to Naruto and said, "They have several plans to clone legendary pokegirls in-order to take over the world." Gaara pulled out a scroll full of the information on which pokegirls are going to be clones._

_Looking over all the information the former, Hokage knew they had to destroy the cloning facilities before Trauma's plans could be completed._

_Once everything was said and done, Naruto closed his eyes and mulled over what possible tactics they would use to stop get at the teams._

_The seventh Hokage thought up a few options after their next training spars. Even with both teams' grunts using clone pokegirls, which are usually 10-50% weaker then the originals, the still out number the shinobis and their girls about hundred to one._

_One: They could spilt-up into two teams. He and Hinata would go against the older Team Rocket as Gaara and Masturi would go against the ruthless Team Trauma. They would take out both team and free the captured pokegirls. Giving that if those captured girls wanted to go with them or not is up to the pokegirls._

_Two: They could take out Team Rocket and then take out Team Trauma freeing the girls as they go. They give the girls they same options for one for the girls as well._

_Three: They could cause havoc between the teams seeing that they had a somewhat shaky treaty not to interfere in each other's territories in the city. That way during the struggle between the teams, they would destroy the bases and free the pokegirls with the same choices._

_He knew the flaws to each plan._

_The first plan divided their strength and made it risky for their average level pokegirls. Also, they are taking on two groups of criminals with one fueled with illegal weapons and clones while the other had forbidden tech. They only had a solution for the first problem by training the girls extremely hard to level them up to at least level 35. This level will make it possible for the girls to take down those clone girls in mass._

_The second plan flaw was that it took too much time giving the Team they did not attack a chance to prepare for them once the other goes down. Also, if they did attack one then the other then they would be worn out before the next fight._

_The third plan flaw was while it was a shinobi way of deceit the technology of this world might see through any genjutsu they use and prevent the set up between the teams._

_Naruto looked up and saw everyone but Gaara look at him with concern. Sweat roping Naruto scratched his head and asked, "What wrong guys?"_

_"Nothing," Everyone said while they thought. __'He thinking and he got that demon-possessing training glint in his eyes. Oh, hell.'_

_"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said stuttering the first time in a long time but with her beautiful looks that stutter made it a killer technique. "What where you thinking?" The former Hyuuga head finished as she used the puppy eye jutsu on Naruto to __convince_ him to ease up on his training method.

_'__Must n-not look into her eyes,'_ Naruto thought as he tried and failed to look away from Hinata's lavender eyes.

_Sighing in resignation to his lover's eyes the blond shinobi told everyone his plans of using explosive clones in mass to __practice_ fight against the pokegirls while having them run courses. Those courses would be created to be just like each floor of each base of the two teams.

_Naruto explain some of the seal traps and other equipments he would set up to hopefully increase their pokegirls battling powers. Once he was done everyone but Gaara was pale from the descriptions of the tasks, he was setting up so Hinata decided to persuade him other wise._

_**-A few minutes later-**_

_Naruto currently had his shadow clones searching the forest for the hive of Buzzbreasts for the girls to fight. Hinata had managed to 'convince' him with redesign his practice courses._

_During their 'private' conversation, Gaara and Masturi gathered their live weapons for the entire weapon using pokegirls force. After all, they had been training them using practice weapons. The pokegirls used the practice weapons even during pokebattles with passing tamers because a dull weapons forces the girls to fight harder thus increasing muscles usage and increasing strength growth._

_Gaara gave Kayo his prototype charka katana that was made out of charka metal and unknown metal from a meteoroid that crashed a mile away from the Kazekage tower. Gaara was given the first of five katana and ninjato created by the best Wind Country smith._

_The sword's metal took over sixty ninja's using fire jutsus to melt the metal down to rid it of impurity and took several months to forge it into the beautiful golden katana it is today. Its name is Suzaku, after the phoenix of the north, due to the odd flamed bird created from swing the blade and concentrating some energy into it. When Kayo used her chi the blade reacted the same as if the Slicer used charka._

_Kayo took a few practice swings as she adjusted her body for the weight of a real sword since she has not used it in over a week. While the Slicer practiced her sword Masturi was showing her Officer Jenny how to use a jouhyou._

_Since they had no guns for Yori to use, even though they had kept several of Team Rocket elemental guns they had no ammo, Masturi gave the Officer Jenny the jouhyou. The jouhyou was the used by some of the police forces in their world, which it was no surprise after a few minutes of practicing with the capturing weapon, the bio-engineered policewoman mastered weapon within one hour._

_The Suna girls practice alongside Anko and Kei whom were practicing with kunais and a short broadsword respectively. The sword one Temujin gave their masters made out an unusual metal that channel all kinds of energy from the West._

_Moriko, Masturi's Earth Maiden, and Atsuko, Gaara's Eva, both had no need for blade or capturing weapons so they practice the taijutsu and poke-techniques before their battle._

_They practice their moves alongside with Aoi, Naruto's Nogitsune, who used her illusions to give them some target practice._

_They practiced until Naruto and Hinata came out of their 'private' conversation. Everyone saw that both of the Kohona shinobis had his or her battle equipment on. Hinata in a standard jōnin vest and ABNU clothes as Naruto wore a dark red-orange jōnin vest with his now signature black trench coat with crimson flame._

_Naruto explain the new plan involving them fighting Feral pokegirls while his clones make a less dangerous practice area for infiltration of the Team's secret bases._

_Gaara and Masturi, with a quick grab and jerk of their traveling cloaks, the Suna ninja changed into their usual battle wear. (Gaara in the Kage Summit clothing and Masturi in her normal shinobi wear with Suna jōnin vest.)_

_Everyone quickly move out of the house as Naruto activated all the protection seals and genjutsu seals on the way out. They headed north and traveled quickly enough to reach the Buzzbreast's nest before dark. But they went slow enough for the pokegirls who are not fast enough to keep up with shinobi high-speed travel._

_They halted when they were a hundred meters from the hunting ground of the Buzzbreasts when a flash of light came from both Gaara and Naruto nearly blinding everyone. Once the light died down everyone saw two scrolls, a crimson red and dirty blond color scrolls, with the kanji for 'pokeballs' written inside._

_'__They finally finish making them,'_ Thought the shinobis as they opened up the scrolls while their pokegirls surround them and set up a perimeter.

_The first thing that popped out of a scrolls was a letter that that each one read. Naruto's was from Kyuubi asking him to catch some Buzzbreast and a few Bunnygirls while Gaara's letter stated that Shukaku just wanted five Buzzbreasts._

_'__HEY FOX,' _Naruto shouted in his head as he read the letter. _'Why did you not warn us before you and that Tanuki-Baka sent these scrolls? What would have happen if we where in a city or something?'_

_The only reply the blond shinobi received was, __**'ZZzz….'**_

_Everyone just shook their heads when they heard Naruto mutter a few choice words about the said Nine-tailed fox._

_Gaara didn't even bother asking Shakaku because the tanuki had already told him the energy cost require to create things from the mindscape into real-life objects. The energy cost was about a tenth of a tail worth of power to make even one special pokeball._

_Everyone waited a few minutes until Naruto finally stopped his ranting. The pokegirls are still trying to get use to the fact of demons living inside their tamers and seeing them rant or yell something out loud to the said demons (mainly Naruto)… Well that and the fact that the tamers where from a different dimension full of humans that could match most pokegirls in a fight._

_The shinobis unseal the correct number of pokeballs for this training/capturing outing as the waited for the last group of Buzzbreast to fly into their trap. A swarm of sixty BuzzBreasts coming back from their daily hunts could be seen flying into their well laid out trap._

_The waited in two groups under the genjutsu that Masturi and Hinata set up for the ambush as the low buzz from the Buzzbreast grew louder and louder._

_"Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…BUZZ."_

_When the last Buzzbreasts in the hunt swarm pass over Gaara's rear ambush team did the bug type pokegirls feel the trap spinning. Sand surrounded a radius of 25 meter as wind roar on top of the twenty-meter high sand walls._

_**-Not far away-**_

_Two pokegirls were in a middle of pokebattle went they and their tamer heard the approach of a swarm of Buzzbreasts. Both tamers, who could be twins by their appearances, immediately call out their remaining pokegirls._

_Before the swarming could reach them a sandstorm appeared out of thin air and surround the Buzzbreast. Now while the brothers did sigh in relief along with their pokegirls the shock of being attacked by a swarm was replace with confusion. How the hell does a sandstorm appear in the middle of an open plain with the nearest source of sand was over 100 miles away?_

_The oldest of the two, who about 6.2 feet tall with his Edo heritage showing in his eyes and hair, said to his younger brother. "I think we should report this to the authorities in that city we came from."_

_"No way," The younger one said in a slightly higher voice then the older one. "I want to see what happen to those Buzzbreast."_

_"Okay then we will decided with a coin flip, head we go tail we stay" The older tamer said as he pulled out a coin from his jeans._

_With a flip of the coin and a shout of "OH DAMN IT," they went to the city to report a possible legendary pokegirl appearance in that location. After all, who would think it was a human creating something only legendary and maiden type pokegirls could._

_**-Back to the shinobis-**_

_The EC shinobis called out their pokegirls as they kept the barrier up. Aoi, Anko, and Kei stood in front of the BuzzBreasts swarm as Kayo, Atsuko, Moriko, and Yori block off the back. On both sides, the shinobi pokegirl weapon users drew their weapons as the BuzzBreasts split up into three groups. Twenty bug girls in each group as the two groups went off to attack the pokegirls._

_The last group had a couple of pokegirls they captured for breeding as well as resources such as berries and other plants and herbs. The last group had the strongest members of the swarms judging from what the pokedexs said about their levels ranging from 25-33._

_The shinobis looked at their girls and signaled them the signal the attack. The girls charged at the first two charging groups of BuzzBreast as Naruto and Gaara created several clones to maintain the barrier._

_The real Naruto and Gaara charge along side Hinata and Masturi to rescue the captured pokegirls and steal the berries the Buzzbreast gathered. Stealing from these mindless pokegirls did make three of the four shinobis feel a little guilty but it is a doggy dog world here. At least these girls __might_ gain a conscious of their own with the Bijū.

_**-With Hinata's and Naruto's girls-**_

_Anko sent a dozens kunais, with paper bombs attached, flying into the swarm attack her and Aoi as the said Nogitsune launched a powerful illusion. Kei stood in front of the black fur foxgirl and block off two of the advance drones, which split off from the sub swarm before the kunai flew, with her broadsword._

_Kei struck down one drones easily as it left itself wide open for an attack, however, it was a ploy to allow the second one to __nearly_ pierce the Slicer with her stinger.

_Key word here is nearly since the shinobi speed training allowed Kei to dodge the steel hard stinger and knock the bug type pokegirl down by slamming the flat part of her blade on the back of the BuzzBreast's head. The light of conscious began faded away from the BuzzBreast's eye as Kei block the girl's final strike._

_Kei decided that the girl needed to be caught so she then slammed her broadsword again against the BuzzBreast to completely knock her out._

_Kei then tackled the first advance drone to the ground before the bug girl could strike her foxy Harem-sister-in-law. Kei slashed straight across the girl's stomach causing the BuzzBreast to faint almost immediately from blood loss. Knowing that this injured girl would die in a few second, Kei threw one of the special pokeball to catch and heal her. The ball vanished in a red flash, causing Kei to look away from the bright light. The Slicer notices that her Kunoichi friend was about to get swarmed by the BuzzBreast and hurried to her side._

_The kunais that Anko threw did not fatally injury the BuzzBreasts swarm but many of the ninja throwing knives had embedded themselves in several of the bug-girls. Out of the eighteen remaining BuzzBreast, three were injured badly enough with the kunai that they fainted from the blood loss. The drones continued onward with another two more fainting from blood loss by the time they were four meter from the foxgirl and ninja._

_When the remaining BuzzBreasts almost reached the shinobi's pokegirls the tags attached to the embedded kunai lit and exploded. Smoke rapidly covered the area and the all the pokegirls._

_By the time the smoke cleared there was only eight BuzzBreast remained standing with the rest knocked out since those low powered explosive tags. Two of the highest-level girls fought against Anko and Kei in weapon to stingers battles while the other six heard "__**Kitsune genjutsu: kyogen**_**". **

_While bugs may be unaffected by illusion those human bug-girls are not immune Aoi's genjutsu. This is mainly due to the mixture of human DNA in the girls. Thanks to the human DNA, they gain the extra senses needed for them to be __**not**_ immune to the illusions. **(1)**

_Those six girls caught in the genjutsu attacked each other until they fainted from their sisters' attacks. During that entire battle Aoi had to stay completely still while she waited for her battles to end. She only hoped that her harem mates and friends could hold off the last two that seem to be the strongest in the group while she prepared to fight her opponents._

_**Back to Anko and Kei fight**_

_The kunoichi ducked under thrust from a Buzzbreast as Kei sidestepped the same strike._

_That first attack though was a ploy for the second attack from the last girl._

_But a trick that does not work the first time will not work the second time._

_In one motion Anko dodged the second stinger with a flip and dropped kicked the first bug girl on her shoulders. Anko's kick bent the bug girl's wings out of place, which force her to stand on her feet to fight._

_Kei then slammed the flat side of her sword into the second BuzzBreast knocking the poor drone out._

_However, the first BuzzBreast withstood the drop kick and lunged out with her stinger in the girl's last attempt to kill the kunoichi. The bug girl's attack met with steel as Kei blocked the strike with a parry with her sword and head butted the Buzzbreast._

_The bug girl went down and landed on top of the second girl, however, she still tried to stand up as the shinobi girls came closer._

_"Wow this girl is persistent," Anko said as she lazy spun a kunai while Kei dug into her bra and pull out a shrunken Bjiu pokeball._

_Kei tapped the center of the small pokeball and waited until it grew to a baseball size before throwing it at the fallen BuzzBreast._

_Kei and Anko watched as the ball hit the bug girl and float in midair. The Bjiuball shot a beam of red energy at the BuzzBreast and sucked her into the ball before vanishing in a bright flash._

_"Hmmm," Kei said as Anko frantically searched around for the missing pokeball while Aoi used the other Bijuballs to catch several other bug girls. Kei giggled a little as she saw Anko's face when the kunoichi realized why it vanished. The Bjius must have made it that the used pokeballs would instantly teleport to their creators._

_The girls continued to capture all the living Buzzbreasts and once Kei, Anko, and Aoi were finished, they looked over to their masters' friends' girls only to see a giant flaming bird crash into several Buzzbreasts. Kei's twin, Kayo, stood over the half of the burnt bug girls before throwing a couple of Fubal's to catch the ones still alive from the attack._

_Then Kayo saw her sister with her harem mates coming over to most likely check on them. Kayo gave a glance at her sword admiring the power that was released from it. __'Maybe I should give that attack a name,' _Kayo thought as former leaf-nin pokegirls came up to her.

_Kei gave Kayo a nod, which the other girls knew was their way of talking during fights, before looking over to see Moriko crushing two Buzzbreasts with a mud version of Gaara's sand coffin. However, unlike Gaara's coffin, Moriko's attack only squeezed the person within the coffin until he or she pass out from the pressure._

_Naruto still felt those phantom pains from his clones that got caught in that move._

_Moving along._

_Moriko noticed her several of fellow pokegirls had finally finished their fights and shouted, "Hey, you guys are already done?"_

_The Earth maiden was both surprised and a little depressed as they nodded their head. She is suppose to be __stronger_ then them, at least that what her higher level said, yet they finished faster then her.

_Moriko was literally knocked out of her depression when Yori came crashing into her. Everyone looked to see the Buzzbreast the Officer Jenny was fight had changed all of a sudden. The bug girl now looked more human like, however the Feral bug girl exoskeleton became harden plates of armor scattered on the ground around her._

_Everyone but Moriko wonder why she changed until they heard Moriko stutter, "H-how did t-that girl evolve into Assasara?" **(2)**_

_All the girls were stunned at Moriko statement. While Buzzbreast made a good training practice when attacked in swarms, a Killer Bee or an Assasara at that level made it a challenge for the girls under level 30._

_Yori got back up as Moriko went to assist her harem mate only to be stopped by Kayo and Kei._

_The two Slicers both said in a commander's tone "Don't interfere with this fight. It is Yori fight."_

_Anko nodded in agreement, but if anyone were watching her hands closely, they would see that her hands were moving slowly to her kunai pouch. Both the anamorphic girls knew what the fighting type girls meant, but they hid their energy based poke attacks behind their backs just incase Yori __needed_ _help._

_Yori picked up her jouhyou only to notice the tip of the metal spike was missing. It looked like it had been disintegrated by something._

_'__That how!'_ Yori thought to herself as she prepared to fight the newly evolved Assasara. _'My weapon somehow has a little Heavy Metal, but how my mistress,' _Yori shivered slightly Masturi glared at her from thinking of her as "mistress" even if it is in thought, _'from another dimension!' _

_The Officer Jenny ducked under the Assasara swipe and did a double kick to the bug girl's abdomen sending her several feet back._

_The Assarara counter attack with __**Metal Sound**_ causing everyone in the area, especially the anamorphic pokegirls with their advance hearing, to fall to their knees and hold their hands over their ears.

_The Assarara charged in close and tried to use her __**Buzz Blade**_ attack to cut Yori in half. Yori just roll over and barely avoided cutting attack.

_'__Damn it,' _Yori thought as she round housed kicked the bug girl and followed through with an elbow to the back of the head.

_The Assarara turned around and tried once again to pierce the Officer Jenny and almost succeed if the other pokegirls had not released their attacks._

_Even though the former Buzzbreast had grown stronger with her evolution, she still had the injuries from her previous fight. Those injuries plus the newer ones had done enough damage to nearly knock her out. Yori did not want to miss her chance and threw a Bijuball and captured the Assasara ending the between them._

_With the last of the pokebattles over, the pokegirls turned to see their mast- '(killer intent)'-tamers completely dominate the Buzzbreast. The shinobis captured the beaten bug-girls and the pokegirls, which were the Buzzbreasts prisoners, with their remaining Bijuballs._

_The tamer shinobis went over to their harems and went over the teams' performances when they noticed the loud sounds of footsteps of a large group approaching._

_"Everyone," Gaara said as he watch the larger group approach, "We should regroup at base camp."_

_By the time the group of tamers and law officers from a nearby city led by the two Edo tamers came to see the battle site, the shinobis had left without a trace…other then some sand and the BuzzBreasts that had died in the battle, which was surprisingly five of them._

_**-Back at the sand dome-**_

_After taking a nice relaxing bath at their outdoor hot spring, everyone gathered in the living room as Naruto presented the group with his "surprise present" for the Team groups._

_Naruto held up the round object and had received several of reaction. A bloodthirsty grin from Gaara and Anko, a surprised looks from Masturi and Hinata, and a confused look from the non-ninja type pokegirls._

_The former-Hokage explained what the plan was once the presents were opened and who would do what during the "opening" of the presents. Naruto went into his "Mission mode" that he developed during the Fourth Great Shinobi War._

_The blond shinobi explain the initial stages of the plan before heading into the most delicate part of the operation._

_"We will need each girl," Naruto nodded to his and Hinata's pokegirls who were listening in deeply, "to free the other capture pokegirls before regroup with us."_

_Naruto pointed a room on the map of Team Trauma's base before saying, "This spot is were we regroup and escape once we are done with destroying as much of this base as possible."_

_The blonde Hokage then turned to his red-hair 'brother' and said, "What your plans for Team Rocket's base?"_

_The former Kazekage whispered his plan to Naruto, which caused him to grin from ear to ear as the rest of the group stated to almost feel a little sorry for the Team member._

_Almost._

_**-Two week later. Far away in the Easter section of the city (Team Rocket's base)-**_

_The Rocket's base appeared to be a standard five story business building on the outside, however, if one would walk past the first floor lobby they would see several dozen of common Team pokegirls patrolling around._

_While it extended dozens of floors below sea level, a more important area is the data room._

_Several floors __down _in an underground section was a group of various ranking officers waiting for their research team to come back from the disturbance they had a few miles away from the town. Most of the higher-ranking officers sat on expensive leather chairs drinking some sort of liquid beverage waiting for the scientists to come back.

_"Where the fuck is lazy ass Terico?" one of the impatient officers yell while other younger members nodded in agreement. The researchers should have been back with some of the evidences they should have stolen by now._

_"Did someone rat them out before they could get those or that bastard final…" Another Rocket member started to say before another member knocked him upside the head._

_A military looking member stood up from his chair and glared at the injured Rocket member, "All of us knows what will happen to a rat should they squeal to those weak sluts in town. Dr. Terico and his team have always accomplished the goal of our organization despite his and his team hate for us. He has never failed in due to his experiences and specially cloned pokegirls."_

_Every single lower ranked officer stay silent since they did not want another tongue-lashing from their combat instructor._

_Unnoticed to other Rocket member, a business suited one signed inwardly as he waited to find out what the Team members could find out. He only managed to get his position through selling the Rocket members out to the authority. He hopes none of these idiots would start an investigation since he sold out their investigator units already._

_Just as another member finally lost his patients 'Dr. Terico' walked in carrying a large crate. Everyone believed Dr. Terico must have been born from a vampire mother, as his skin was always pale gray, eye black and sunken in and dark black hair. His slender body made him excellent at being a spy or a civilian to collect data and research material._

_The only reason they had this skillful person is due to the fact they had two of his original pokegirls locked up._

_'Dr. Terico' began explaining what he had found and started pulling out large samples of sand and Edo writing on some weird paper tags._

_The doctor continued to pull out more and more odd objects as he explain what he found. The only one who notice that the professor was not himself was the business suit one as he slow slide to hid behind on of the few barriers they put inside conference rooms for attacks._

_When one of the Rocket member noticed the business suit man jump behind the barrier, he yelled "SHIT."_

_All of a suddened 'Dr. Terico' turned into sand and whirled around everyone. Rocket member tried to run for the door and other barriers only to meet with sand and paper tags._

_One member had a paper tag attached to his face and felt a burn from fire only feel a sharp pain and he knew not more._

_TBC_

_-sfrfgtghhhdfgf-_

**Sorry for the wait. I have plot bunnies running around making me want to write other stories. I may have a few more stories posted soon.**_  
_

_**Conclusion: Here comes information not in the story or other things but I will not put the common ones that were covered in the story but not worth mentioning since you would probably see then in other pokegirl fics.**_

_**Check the episode where Shino explains why it does not work. It the episode involving Yakumo Kurama.**_

_**ASSASARA, the Armored Insect Pokégirl**_

_**Type:** Very Near Human_

_**Element:** Bug/Steel_

_**Frequency:** Very Rare_

_**Diet:** Omnivore_

_**Role:** Bodyguard_

_**Libido:** low to average_

_**Strong Vs:** Bug, Psychic, Dark, Rock, Plant, Poison_

_**Weak Vs:** Fire, Ground, Fighting, and Electric_

_**Attacks:** Quick Attack, Dodge, Quickturn, Blur, Recover, Cross Shield, Metal Sound, Iron Defense, Buzz Blade_

_**Enhancements:** Removable exo-skeletal armor, Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x4 each), Enhanced Speed and Agility (x3 each)_

_**Evolves:** Unknown_

_**Evolves From:** Buzzbreast (Heavy Metal)_

_Once thought to be a minor pest at best, the Buzzbreast is a common pokegirl throughout the world. They live and travel in swarms and rarely manage to increase the size of the hives they live in without repercussion. A current survey that was polled among pokegirl tamers show that over 60% of all tamers have caught a Buzzbreast at one time, and that about 80% of those tamers wound up selling or losing those Buzzbreasts within several months of capturing and then taming them. One thing that happened during the evolution experiments that took place sometime in the early 100, AS era was the discovery of several things about the Buzzbreast. The first being how her two known evolutions came about, and the second being the one known domestic evolution, using a Heavy Metal. The resulting pokegirl, called the Assasara, was a breed that was not written about during or shortly after the Revenge War. It also was not mentioned in any of Sukebe's notes._

_Actually shorter than most Buzzbreasts by perhaps a few inches and far more humanoid in build, the extended abdomen and stinger that the Buzzbreast is shed upon evolution. The exoskeleton and endo-skeleton are also shed, leaving the new pokegirl as a Very Near Human in appearance. Within a week of the evolution, however, the Assasara begins to grow new exoskeleton armor. On average, this armor takes up to a month and a half to grow and cannot be shed or removed during the process without destroying it. However, after the armor hardens and is finished, the armor can be taken off and on in much the same way as the Armsmistress. Also like the Armsmistress, the Assasara rarely goes anywhere without the armor on. The armor serves a dual-purpose: protection and offense. Along the legs and the outside portion of their arms up to their elbows are chitinous blades, twice as dense as the armor itself is, but not nearly as heavy as one might expect. Each Assasara has a pair of antennae that extends from their forehead, and two pairs of long gossamer-like wings, much like the Buzzbreast's, can be hidden amongst the armor or in plain sight. Like the Buzzbreast, this breed is capable of flight, but is not very fast in the air. Most pokegirls of this particular breed possess a varying degree of tanned skin. One of the most noticeable differences between the Buzzbreast and the Assasara are the eyes. While the Assasara retain the compound eyes, they are actually the same size as a human's eyes, and not nearly as large as the Buzzbreast's. The final difference is the mentality of the Assasara: they are more individualistic, the hive mind of a drone giving way after the evolution to a burgeoning individuality reminiscent to the evolutions of the Maid Yvette._

_In battles, the Assasara tend to begin with Metal Sound by rubbing her arms or thighs together while covered with the steel-like, yet flexible armor that they wear. Following this with Quick Attack and Blur allows her to strike and recover from the attack upon her opponent, while Cross Shield gives her the ability to strike back while taking minimal damage from an incoming technique. Recover makes her one of the more resilient Bug-type pokegirls known, and her exclusive technique, Buzz Blade, gives her a powerful attack to use against her opponents that might not be expected at first, and can be used to great effect against any opponent. Something that tamers must keep in mind is that once the Assasara has designated herself an opponent, she will attack that target until it is unconscious or dead. The pokegirl focuses on her opponent to the extent that she barely seems to understand any orders that a tamer might give her, making the breed very difficult to keep full control over._

_In a harem setting, the Assasara are extremely protective of not only her tamer, but of the entire harem in general. The breed's intelligence and protective streak makes them great Betas- however; the same thing that makes them that also leads to the pokegirl being a poor choice for an Alpha. Her focus is to protect her hive, as she considers the harem, despite the fact that she no longer has a true hive-mentality, and the breed seems to care less about the interpersonal relationship issues that may arise as a result, often leaving the tamer to have to appoint some other pokegirl as an Alpha. During a taming, many Assasara prefer to keep their armor on, claiming that their skin is much more sensitive that way. However, the exo-skeletal armor can be removed and it is recommended that it is during a taming, as the blades on the arms and legs can make it difficult to properly tame the pokegirl, much as how playing with a Buzzbreasts' breasts are a hazard._

_There have been no sightings of feral Assasara, though speculation regarding the breed's habits suggest that one might rejoin a Buzzqueen's hive as a protector to keep the Queen and her subordinates safe from any and all threats. The possibilities regarding her narrow-minded attacking are chilling indeed, considering that it is unlikely that they would heed a Buzzqueen's orders while in the middle of a battle with a threat. If found feral, contact a Researcher or the nearest Watcher and report the finding. A reward will be posted for any feral Assasaras found alive, not dead._


End file.
